


Injured Perspective

by arc852, HiddenDreamer67



Series: Perspective Series [15]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), The Borrowers - All Media Types
Genre: Borrowers - Freeform, G/T, Giant/Tiny, Illness, borrower!logan, borrower!virgil, human!patton, human!roman, injury (roman's got a broken leg from the very beginning)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 34,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22364428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arc852/pseuds/arc852, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenDreamer67/pseuds/HiddenDreamer67
Summary: Roman wouldn’t stop bemoaning his broken leg, forced into bed by a stubborn mother hen Patton, but then a small discovery makes his required bed-rest a lot more interesting. Meanwhile, Virgil the borrower is freaking out- he’s been seen. He needs to move, right? That would be the smart thing to do; but then again, Logan’s looking a little too ill to travel… and it doesn’t look like the human’s going anywhere anytime soon…
Series: Perspective Series [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1234694
Comments: 17
Kudos: 149





	1. A Little Meeting

“This is _torture_!” Roman’s moans echoed throughout the hall as he was all but dragged to his bed like a limp rag doll. “Bedridden? _Me_?” It was all because of one stupid incident, and now, one broken leg later, Roman would not be premiering in the summertime production of Shakespeare’s Hamlet. Roman was not taking this development well.

Patton hoisted Roman into his bed with a small grunt. But after Roman was in bed, he gave him a small smile. “I know, Ro. But you need rest if you want to get better.” Patton placed the crutches he had also been carrying near the bed. “Here’s so you can get around for the bathroom but you should only use it if you have to. The doctor said you need to stay in bed for the next few days so your leg heals properly.” Patton explained.

“What does he know?” Roman muttered, crossing his arms like a pouting child. “Just because he went to nerd school.”

Patton looked at his best friend fondly. “Don’t worry, you’ll be back up and putting on a show in no time!” Patton exclaimed, before standing up. “I have to get to class, but I’ll be back to make you dinner. And if you need anything, don’t hesitate to call, okay?” Patton said.

“Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaugh.” Roman threw his head back, letting out a groan. “I’m going to be so _bored_.”

Patton couldn’t help but chuckle at Roman’s dramatics. “Well, good. Maybe you’ll actually get some rest.” Patton’s lip twitched up in a little smirk.

Roman just glared at him, clearly not as amused.

Patton chuckled again. “Or, you could watch all the Disney movies I downloaded onto your phone while you were at the hospital.” Patton said with a grin, this time.

“Pat, you did that?” Instantly Roman’s face morphed into one of gratitude. “You are an angel, Pattoncake. The sweetest cherry to ever make it to the top of an ice cream sundae.”

Patton blushed at the compliment, grin growing wider. “Aww, Roman! Honestly, it was the least I could do.” Patton glanced at Roman’s bedside clock. “Oh, but I really should head out. See ya later Ro!” And with that, Patton exited the apartment.

Roman did end up watching his phone for a while. That was when the hours seemed to pass easily. Unfortunately, his phone battery didn’t last forever, and he had foolishly left his charger on the other end of the room. Roman groaned, feeling far too exhausted to try using his crutches again. He had failed at it the first few times to the point where Patton just offered to help him. 

So instead, Roman spent much of his time trying to figure out things to do. He tried singing songs and telling himself stories, but soon his voice began to ache from constant use. Now Roman just sat staring at the ceiling, listening to the clock tick. 

Was this what purgatory felt like? Roman felt trapped in this bed, slowly losing his mind.

Virgil peeked out from his entrance on the floor, eyes going to the bed. He sighed as he saw the human was back. Darn. And it had been so nice when he was gone those few days. He had been able to get an abundance of supplies with him being gone all day. In fact, he had been planning on getting the last of his items tonight, not realizing the human would be back.

Though…maybe he could still get it. What he needed was on the human’s nightstand, right next to where the human was right now. But…if the human was asleep then maybe Virgil could do this. Besides, the human seemed injured and injured humans tended to sleep longer, didn’t they?

Biting his lip and pulling together all his bravery, Virgil marched up to the nightstand and through his hook up. Once it caught, he started to climb. Just grab it and go. Simple enough. 

Roman froze, hearing a soft scraping sound off to his right.

… that was new.

Did his apartment have mice? But why did it sound like it was getting closer? Cringing, Roman turned his head, hoping he could at least catch a glimpse.

Virgil pulled himself up, stretching as he stood up. Alright, now, where was it? He scanned the nightstand, wanting to grab it and go so he could get away from the human.

Roman’s eyes widened, hardly daring to breathe. Only in his wildest daydreams would Roman have imagined this would be the source of the noise. A miniature person, standing but a few feet away from himself. 

Virgil made to step closer but paused. The hair on the back of his neck stood up and slowly, ever so slowly, Virgil looked up.

Only to meet the human’s wide-eyed gaze. 

Virgil stood, frozen in fear as his eyes widened to match the human’s.

“Who are _you_?” Roman asked quietly, slowly reaching out a hand as if to confirm this was real.

Virgil backed away from the hand, almost falling off the edge as he ran out of nightstand. He had been so _stupid_. Why hadn’t he checked the human out more? Now, he was going to pay the price. He shut his eyes tight, waiting for the inevitable. 

Roman grunted, his fingertips just falling short of the tiny person. No matter how he strained, his arm couldn’t reach from the bed.

“You are real, right?” Roman asked, setting his hand down defeatedly on the nightstand surface. “I’m not crazy?”

Virgil looked as the human spoke again. The hand laid there, unmoving and…unable to reach him. Oh, what a lucky break. “No, you’re crazy.” Was what Virgil said as he started inching his way towards his hook to get the heck out of there. He didn’t dare take a step closer to the human though, for the fear of being grabbed.

Roman grinned, too excited that the creature had spoken to feel offended. “This is wild. Who are you? Where’d you come from? Why’re you so small?”

Virgil didn’t answer, looking around for his hook. Where was…oh. Virgil stood there, staring at his hook that was well within the human’s reach. Well, that was just great.

Roman caught the person’s gaze, spotting the fishing hook embedded near his hand. He reached over, plucking it up in his fingers. Roman brought it closer to himself, looking it over. It had a string attached to it and appeared to function like a mini grappling hook.

Virgil blinked and then glared. “Hey! Give that back!” He almost stomped forward but stopped himself.

“Relax, I’m not going to break it.” Roman assured him. Getting an idea, Roman set the hook down on the nightstand nearest to himself.

Virgil glared at the human. “Nice try.” He growled out.

“Oh come on, I’m not going to hurt you.” Roman assured him. He stuck out a finger, beckoning the tiny closer. 

“Yeah, not taking that chance.” Virgil glanced at his hook but knew he couldn’t get it. Instead, he turned and started to climb down the nightstand without it.

“Wha-? Hey, where are you going?” Roman sat up further, trying to keep the person in his sights. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it. I’ll give it back for real this time.”

“Yeah, like I’m gonna fall for that.” Virgil said out loud. When he reached the floor, Virgil wasted no time in jogging across the floor towards his exit.

“No tricks, I swear!” Roman called out, having lost sight of the tiny person. “…hello?” 

Roman groaned, realizing he was talking to the empty air again. Great, he blew it.

As soon as Virgil got back into the walls, he fell to his knees. His body shook as he processed what had just happened. He…He had almost gotten _caught._ Just because he had been stupid and had forgotten to check to see if the human was really asleep. Those days he had gotten alone must have lowered his guard. Well, never again.

He was just thankful that the human hadn’t been able to reach him. If he hadn’t been hurt and in bed, Virgil would have been…well, he wouldn’t have been able to go home, like he is now. 

Still, it sucked that he lost his hook. It sucked even more, because he didn’t have any string to be able to make another one. Great, what was he gonna do now?

**———————————————-**

Patton hummed as he used the spare key to get into Roman’s apartment. He had a bag of groceries with him, having seen before that Roman barely had anything to cook with. “Roman! I’m back!” He called out. He set the groceries on the counter and went to Roman’s room.

“You doing okay?”

Roman blinked, startled out of his thoughts when Patton returned later in the day. “What? Um, oh just dandy.” His hand clenched tighter around the hook, held under the blankets.

“That’s good! I’m gonna get started on dinner. Anything you craving? I bought a bit of everything.” Patton said with a bright smile.

“Anything is fine for me.” Roman shrugged, trying to appear nonchalant.

“Alright! Well, I’ll be right back.” Patton went back to the kitchen, looking through the food before deciding on making some green bean and tater tot casserole. 

Roman pulled out his hand, slowly uncurling his fingers and looking at the fish hook. He debated back and forth about telling Patton. Should he? Patton might think he was crazy, but he did have proof…sort of. Then again, Roman kind of liked the idea of keeping this a secret. His own little mystery to solve while stuck in bed. Besides, he could always tell Patton later, but he could never UN-tell Patton.

Thus decided, Roman tucked the hook underneath his pillow.

It was about a half hour later when Patton brought up a steaming plate of food. Two, in fact, since he wanted to keep Roman company while he ate. “Here you go!” He handed the plate to Roman and then pulled out Roman’s desk chair to sit by his bedside as he ate his own.

“So! Anything interesting happen?” Patton asked, despite knowing that probably nothing did. Roman _was_ stuck in bed all day, after all.

“Oh, just a few little things.” Roman sniffed the aroma coming off his plate with a smile. “Mmm, Patton this smells delicious.”

“Why thank you!” Patton grinned and then went to take a bite after blowing on it. He hummed. “So, did you want me to stay the night? Or are you okay here alone until morning?” Patton asked.

“I think I’ll be alright.” Roman said. “Besides, if I need anything I can just call you. Ooh, speaking of, could you move my phone charger closer? My phone died earlier and I can’t reach it.”

“Oh, yeah, of course!” Patton set his plate aside and got up to hand Roman the charger. “There you go! Sorry, I should have thought of that before I left.” Patton said sheepishly.

“It’s fine, don’t worry about it.” Roman waved him off. Honestly, if his phone had remained charged he might never have noticed the little man.

Patton nodded, finishing up his plate. “Is there anything you need me to grab for you before I head back home for the night?” Patton asked, taking Roman’s plate after making sure he was done with it.

“No, I’m good.” Roman shook his head, giving Patton a sweet smile. “Thank you so much for all your help, Pat. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“Aww, of course Ro. You know I’m always here for ya!” Patton stood up, heading towards the door. “I’ll see ya in the morning! Get some rest!”

“Will do!” Roman waved goodbye. 

Virgil couldn’t actually believe he was entertaining the thought. He had already been stupid once today, he couldn’t afford to be stupid again. But…well, it was the middle of the night now. The human _had_ to be asleep, _actually_ asleep, this time. Right? And maybe, if he came back so soon, it would be completely unexpected and the human wouldn’t be looking for him.

Ugh, the only reason Virgil was entertaining the thought was because he wanted to get his hook back. He had already looked all over for supplies to make a replacement, but it seemed he was at a loss. And if he didn’t have his hook, it would be a lot harder to get around.

Virgil started walking towards another one of his exits. If he…if he was going to do this. He had to be _sure_ the human was asleep this time. Which meant getting a higher point of view. He slowly and carefully exited out of the wall and onto the human’s wooden dresser.

His eyes scanned the room, landing on the human in bed.

Roman had his eyes closed, looking to all the world asleep. However, Roman was far from resting. His ears were focused in, trying to pick up any sign of the person’s return. He had no guarantee he’d see the little man again, but Roman certainly had to try.

Okay, so it looked like the human was asleep this time. Good. But he still had to be careful. Virgil’s eyes went to the nightstand, the one he had been on before, and saw his hook laying there. Okay, his target was in sight…but how was he going to get to it. He was loath to get that close to the human again, but if he had to…

Virgil couldn’t help as he started pacing, thinking up a plan.

 _There._ Roman heard it, the soft pitter patter of tiny footsteps. He slowly opened his eyes, squinting in the darkness. His eyes widened, landing on the figure pacing back and forth on his dresser. Roman couldn’t help but grin at the sight of him.

Maybe if he just went up and got it real quick, everything would be fine…of course, that was the same line of thought he had before, and look how _that_ turned out. Virgil sighed, at this rate he was never going to get his hook back.

He turned back to check on the human again, only to freeze for the second time that day as he met the human’s eyes. Oh…not _again_.


	2. The Return Of Virgil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil just wanted to get his hook back.

“You’re back!” Roman’s voice was a loud excited whisper as he sat up in a hurry.

Virgil backpedaled at the outburst, fear causing his body to shake. _Oh no, oh no, oh no…_ He turned and started moving towards his exit.

“Oh, no no, wait, please don’t go!” Roman grabbed the hook off the nightstand, holding it out. “Here, you can have this back. Just please stay.”

Virgil _actually_ paused, still shaking he looked over his shoulder towards the human. He glared at him. “I’m not getting any closer.”

Roman tried not to be disappointed by this. After all, progress was progress. “Well, alright, then I can just throw it to you.”

“Wait, what?” Virgil asked, turning around.

“Here, duck.” Roman warned, reeling back his hand and sending the hook careening across the room.

Virgil’s eyes widened and he practically jumped out of the way of the flying hook. As he hit the ground he watched as the hook hit the back wall and then dropped on the dresser with him. His breaths were heavy and he looked at the hook for a moment before turning to glare at the human. “Seriously?! You almost _hit_ me!”

“Ooh, sorry.” Roman hissed, cringing. “I don’t have stellar aim.”

Virgil huffed and stomped over to grab his hook. At least he had it back now, Virgil couldn’t help but smile at that. He wrapped it up and put it back on his belt and then headed towards his exit. “Well, see ya never.”

“Look, I’m really sorry.” Roman called out. “I didn’t mean to! Please don’t go just because I’ll never be a star baseball player.”

Virgil rolled his eyes, stopping to turn to face the human again. “That isn’t the reason. Though it doesn’t help your case any.” Not that the human had one to begin with, but still.

“Well…then what is the reason?” Roman asked. “I’m not going to hurt you. I couldn’t even if I wanted to; ah, not that I do!” Roman quickly amended. “It’s just, I’m stuck in this bed for the next couple days. Doctor’s orders.”

Virgil looked the human over. He had suspected that that was the case but actually hearing the human say it was strange. And almost too good to be true. “You’re…really stuck there?” Of course he was, Virgil couldn’t help but think to himself. If he wasn’t stuck, Virgil would be long since caught. If not when he was on the nightstand, then right this minute.

“Yup, can’t move an inch.” Roman assured him. Okay, that wasn’t entirely true. Roman did have his crutches, but they were a lot of work. Besides, it seemed like the idea of Roman not being able to move was calming the little guy down.

That did make Virgil feel better and not in so much of a rush to get away, surprisingly. “Well _do_ you want me to stick around then?” The human, as they had already established, couldn’t capture or trap him. Couldn’t grab him or anything of the sort. What was the human getting out of it if Virgil did decide to stay? It wasn’t like Virgil was going to stick around long enough for Roman to heal and then let himself be captured.

“Absolutely!” Roman assured him, thinking he was just shy. “I’m in desperate need of some company, I’ve been bored out of my mind all day!”

Virgil narrowed his eyes. “So, what? You just want to…talk?” Talking could still be dangerous. If Virgil let anything slip, who knew what the human would do with that information.

Roman nodded eagerly. “I’ve never met a tiny person before.”

“Good. I’d be worried if you had.” Virgil glanced back towards his exit. He really should be going. Stop entertaining this human, pack up his things, and get the heck out of the building all together but…something stopped him.

Maybe it was the fact that he didn’t feel like he was in any danger, what with the human unable to move. Maybe because, in a bit of a twisted sort of way, he enjoyed seeing the human like this. Taken down a peg and stuck in bed. 

…It couldn’t hurt for Virgil to stick around for a bit longer. As long as he made plans to move as soon as he left, everything should be fine. He moved forward and took a seat at the edge of the dresser, staring at the human. “Fine. I’ll stick around for a _little_ bit.” Virgil spoke.

“Yay!” Roman clapped his hands excitedly, sitting up and leaning forwards. “Now, first things first. I do believe some introductions are in order.”

Virgil hummed. He had to be careful with what he said but his name was something that didn’t matter too much. “You can call me Virgil.” He said with a shrug.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Virgil, my name is Roman.” Roman did his best to bow from his position. “Now…I don’t know if this is a _rude_ question, so please don’t get offended, but why are you so small?”

Virgil raised an eyebrow. “I’m offended.” He deadpanned.

“Okay, fair enough.” Roman chuckled. “How about this then: Why are you in my bedroom?”

Virgil didn’t say anything for a moment. “Just…exploring.” He chose his words carefully. “I didn’t know you’d be back tonight and it kind of put a dent in my plans.”

Roman considered that answer. “Have you been around here before? I’ve certainly never seen you.”

“Yeah, I have. But you not seeing me is kind of the whole point.” Virgil answered. He leaned back, putting his weight on his hands. Virgil’s eyes looked Roman up and down.

“How did _that_ happen anyway?” Virgil asked, motioning towards Roman’s leg.

“Oh, ah, long story.” Roman admitted, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

Virgil shrugged. “Well, apparently I’ve got the time.” He wasn’t going to be the only one answering questions here.

“Fair enough.” Roman smiled. “The gist of it has to do with the fact a certain theater friend of mine can’t secure a ladder. He asked me to climb up to the rafters where he left his bag and next thing I know I’m plummeting two stories straight down.”

Virgil’s eyes widened. “Holy crap, dude. You’re lucky you just broke a leg then.” A fall like that, even for a human, could have done a lot worse. 

“That’s what everybody keeps telling me, although I don’t feel very lucky.” Roman’s smile fell. “It’s not that interesting of a tale, I hardly remember the details. And now my summer is completely ruined because I cannot return to the stage until I heal.”

“Well, look at it this way. Yeah, your summer may be ruined but at least you aren’t _dead_.” Geez, Roman seemed just a tad bit ungrateful to still be kicking. Just went to show how much humans to for granted.

“…fair enough.” Roman raised an eyebrow. “Quite a morbid way of putting it, but point taken.”

Virgil just shrugged at that. “So, you said you’d be stuck for a couple of days?” He wanted to confirm the number, for later plans.

“A couple days just in bed.” Roman affirmed. “Then I’m supposed to try moving around with those more often-” Roman pointed to his crutches, “-but I’ll probably end up staying in bed again anyways.” Certainly he would if it meant Virgil would be around more often. “It will be several weeks until my leg fully heals.”

“Several weeks, huh?” As if Virgil was gonna wait around that long anyway. No, besides, he didn’t trust that Roman would simply stay in bed, especially if Virgil was around. No, he was not taking that chance. He was already risking it enough, being out here at the moment.

“Or longer, if I do something stupid to re-injure it.” Roman explained. “That’s why Patton is keeping an eye on me and helping me out.”

Right, he had heard that human from inside the walls. He also recognized him as the human who lived on the second floor. “I haven’t known you for long but I can already tell it’s gonna be hard for you not to do something stupid. Just, in general.” Virgil said with a small smirk.

“Blasphemy!” Roman made a noise of fake offense, raising a hand to his chest. “I would never deign to do such a thing.”

“Right. I _totally_ believe you.” It’s weird. He never thought he would ever speak to a human, let alone make fun of one like this. To their _face._ But without the risk of being grabbed, it was almost fun.

“You know, contrary to popular belief, I’m not a complete imbecile.” Roman huffed.

“Could have fooled me.” To be fair though, he thought all humans were idiots. Virgil started bouncing his leg. So far, so good, but he couldn’t help but think that maybe he should be going now. 

“I think it might be time I head out.” Virgil said, watching Roman warily.

“Aww, leaving so soon?” Roman pouted slightly. “I was only joking, you know. You didn’t offend me.”

“Darn.” Virgil smirked but stood up. “But seriously, I need to go. I really shouldn’t have stayed in the first place.”

“Oh…” Roman’s face fell. “Where do you need to go? Will you come back?”

“If all goes according to plan, you’ll never see me again.” Virgil purposefully didn’t say anything about his destination.

“What? Why?” Roman leaned further forwards. “I want to see you again.”

Virgil raised an eyebrow. “Why? You already got everything you’re gonna get out of me and if you think I’m gonna stay long enough for you to walk again well…yeah, not gonna happen.”

“Everything I’m gonna…? Virgil, I don’t want anything from you.” Roman shook his head. “I just thought this was fun. It would be an honor to get to know you better, just as friends.”

“Friends?” Virgil had a hard time believing that was _all_ Roman wanted out of him. But some part of him had to admit, this exchange…had been a little fun. Surprisingly. 

“…I’ll…I’ll think about it.” Virgil said but then quickly added, “but don’t get your hopes up.”

“Too late.” Roman tried to hide his grin, not wanting to overwhelm Virgil so soon. “But by all means, take your time.” Roman smirked down at his leg. “I certainly won’t be going anywhere.”

Virgil couldn’t help but chuckle a little at that. “Yeah, I know. It’s the only reason I’m even considering this.” Virgil sighed. He had a…lot to think about.

“Bye Roman.” He said, before going through his exit and back into the walls.

“Goodbye Virgil.” Roman called softly into the darkness, knowing Virgil was likely long gone by now.


	3. Save Me From Sickness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan's not looking so good, but Virgil thinks up a way to help his friend.

A lot of thoughts swirled around Virgil’s head as he headed towards Logan’s place. He needed his friend to help him sort this all out. Not that he was going to tell Logan about Roman. Not yet, at least. Not until Virgil made his decision of whether or not to go back. Still though, it would be nice to have a chat with his logical friend. Even if they weren’t talking about the subject matter, being near Logan helped him think more calmly.

As he entered Logan’s area, he called out. “Logan? You here?”

“Hmm?” Logan looked up from his spot at the dining table, fashioned from an old human spectacles case. “Oh, hello Virgil. What brings you to the lower apartments?”

“Just thought I’d visit.” Virgil said with a shrug. He fidgeted with the end of poncho a little bit before forcing himself to still. “Whatcha up to?”

“Not much.” Logan said, adjusting his glasses and letting out a yawn. “I meant to go borrowing earlier, but my energy levels have been less than ideal.”

Virgil gave him a raised eyebrow as he sat down on a spool of thread. “Did you get enough sleep last night?” Virgil asked with concern.

“I had trouble sleeping.” Logan admitted. “It has just been unusually warm in here lately, even for mid-June.”

“Really? I’ve felt fine though.” Virgil hummed. “You sure you’re okay? Do you need me to borrow anything for you?”

“I think I’ll be alright.” Logan assured him, rubbing at his nose. “I have a few preserves. My head feels a bit cloudy, but that’s likely from the lack of sleep and not consuming enough water.”

“Well, just don’t…overwork yourself. I know you tend to do that.” Against Virgil’s wishes. Virgil was worried but he trusted Logan when he said he was alright. So, he let the subject drop for now.

“So, apparently the human on the fifth floor came back tonight. Broke his leg. Won’t be leaving the bed for the next couple of days.” Virgil relayed the information.

“That seems fortunate.” Logan observed, sniffling slightly as he said so. “Borrowing will certainly be easier for you.”

“Yeah, true.” Virgil frowned. “It’s just kind of weird to see. A human practically trapped in his own bed. Not that I’m complaining, of course.”

“You’ve observed him already?” Logan tilted his head. “Were you seen?”

“Of course not.” Virgil lied, feeling guilty but pushing those feelings away. “I was going to grab one last thing but ended up watching the human for a bit instead.” He shrugged.

“Hmm.” Logan swayed slightly in his seat, the dots not quite connecting in his mind. “That’s…odd.”

“What? Why?” Don’t tell him Logan was catching on.

“I don’t know, it just…doesn’t make sense.” Logan groaned, leaning forwards and resting his forehead in his palms. “Are you sure you don’t feel hot? My skin feels as though it might burn any moment.”

Virgil blinked and looked at Logan with even more worry. “That isn’t good. Dude, I think you might be sick.” That was never good. Being a borrower, you barely got sick but if or when you did? It was never good.

“What?” Logan’s voice sounded a bit raspy now, and as he paid attention now his throat felt like it was made of sandpaper. “I’m not _sick_.”

“Oh, this isn’t good.” Virgil started to pace in worry, completely ignoring Logan’s denial. “This isn’t good, we-we need to find you medicine or _something_.”

“Virgil, I will be fine.” Logan, despite his words, didn’t stop clutching his head. “I just need to rest and get plenty of fluids. My body will heal on its own.”

“A-Are you sure? Because I can go borrow something.” Virgil offered. He didn’t know _what_ to get but he’d figure it out.

Logan shook his head, vaguely noting how the room shook as he did so. Did it always do that?

“I’ll be alright.” Logan slowly stood to his feet. “I’ll head to bed right now if it will ease you.” Frankly, the idea of bed was sounding rather appealing.

“You better.” Virgil bit his lip. “I’ll let you rest but I’m coming back later to check up on you. So you better actually be resting.” 

Logan felt a shiver overcome him for a brief second. “I am certain I shall be asleep. Upon further evaluation I feel…quite exhausted.”

“Okay…” Virgil looked at Logan. “Do you need help getting into bed?”

“Perhaps.” Logan stood in the middle of his living quarters, staring blankly at the wall. “Am I not moving?”

“Oh geez.” Virgil went over to Logan, helping him and slowly moving him over to his mesh of blankets. He carefully set him down in them. “There we go, easy does it.”

Logan mumbled out something resembling a thank-you, his eyelids already drooping as he was guided into bed.

“Get some rest L. I’ll be back later.” Virgil turned and left, walking through the walls once again. He sighed, rubbing a hand down his face. Logan getting sick wasn’t good. They weren’t prepared for this. Borrowers didn’t get sick, _humans_ did.

…Wait. Humans got sick.

And he happened to know a human.

Virgil frowned. He couldn’t believe he was considering it but…if it meant Logan getting better then Virgil would have to take the chance. Of course, he’d also have to be careful. He still didn’t want to reveal Logan to Roman, after all.

But he could…probably do this. 

With a sigh, Virgil started on his way back up to the fifth floor apartment.

**——————————————**

Virgil found himself back on the dresser the next night. He would have been here sooner but…well, he had still been debating with himself if this was even a good idea or not. He _still_ wasn’t sure but if it meant helping Logan then he was willing to give it a try. At least he knew Roman still couldn’t get to him. That was another reason why he waited. He wanted to make sure the other human, Patton, wouldn’t walk in on them. 

He looked at Roman but he couldn’t tell if the human was actually sleeping or not. Not after the last two times. So, after a lot of hesitation, and inner thoughts of how he couldn’t believe he was actually doing this, he called out the the human. “R-Roman?” His voice was still quiet, wanting to test first to see if Roman was awake already.

“Virgil?” Roman’s own voice was sleepy, but at the quiet sound his eyes had shot open. Roman had almost fallen asleep waiting for Virgil to come. Roman smiled, waking up as he stared at the tiny person from across the room. “I was beginning to doubt you’d make an appearance tonight.”

“Yeah, well…I figured it, uh, couldn’t hurt.” He lied, knowing it very much could. He wanted to ask his questions and be done with it already but he knew he had to ease into this, lest Roman get suspicious.

“I’m glad.” Roman slowly sat up. “It’s good to see you again.”

“I’d say the same but…then I’d be lying.” Virgil spoke with a shrug and a slight smirk. 

Roman’s face furrowed in confusion. “So, if you’re not here for my beautiful complexion, why _are_ you back?”

“Well, _someone_ practically _begged_ me to come back, so I figured I would give you the _pleasure_ to see me again.” Virgil shrugged. He still couldn’t believe he was teasing this human but it was kind of…nice. Fun, even.

“If you say so.” Roman chuckled. Frankly it didn’t really matter _why_ Virgil came back; all that mattered was that he came back at all.

“So…” Virgil was unsure how to bring this up without screaming, _hey, my friend is sick how do I help him?_ “Leg still…broken?” He winced at his own words.

Roman gave him a weird look. “Ah, yes, my leg is certainly still broken. Spent all day in bed lamenting about it. What did you do today, Virgil?”

Virgil shrugged. “I went on a walk.” And worried a lot, about Logan and about this conversation but he didn’t feel the need to mention that. “Nothing much. My life is pretty boring.”

“Well I’m sure it’s more exciting than you let on.” Roman insisted. “Besides, even if that’s all you did, your life would still be more exciting than mine right now.” Well, that wasn’t entirely true; Roman’s life had become pretty exciting with the discovery of a tiny person, but in this instance Roman didn’t think that counted.

“Maybe.” Virgil said with a slight hum. “So, this whole, you stuck in bed thing had me curious about other reasons why you would be stuck in bed. Like, when you guys are…sick? Sick, right?” Virgil said, hoping his mask of not knowing was sickness was was believable.

“What do you mean?” Roman tilted his head. “Are you asking if humans get bedridden from illness as well? Occasionally yes, but it depends on the severity and the affliction.”

“Oh, well, I meant more just being sick in…general? I don’t get sick, so I don’t know what happens.” Virgil continued to lie. 

“You don’t get sick?” Roman huffed in jealousy. “You’re very fortunate, then. I know for myself even the common cold will just take me _out_. Patton has to take care of me, he’s such a lamb. Makes me soup and everything.”

“Soup? What’s that? Does it fix your sickness?” If it did, he’s have to figure out a way to get his hands on some.

“No, not exactly.” Roman admitted. “It just helps the process along because your body needs energy to fight off the sickness and that’s one of the easiest foods to stomach. Not to mention the warmth is so soothing, ugh when I get sick I get the worst bouts of shivering and fevers combined. It’s miserable.”

“So…being warm helps you get better?” Virgil asked, still trying very with this whole charade but also wanting to get as much information as possible.

“I’m not sure, actually.” Roman rested his chin on his palm. “I know you bundle under blankets when you’re sick and drink soup, but I don’t know if that actually helps you _get_ better or just helps you _feel_ better in the current moment. Maybe a bit of both.”

“Oh, well…what _does_ help you get better then? That you know for sure.” He hoped he was still conveying curiosity and not desperation or anything of the like. 

“Medicine usually.” Roman thought about it. “Sometimes Antibiotics. Then of course you have to get plenty of rest, drink many fluids, eat food, that sort of stuff. Just generally take care of yourself so your body can take care of the virus. At least that’s what Patton says…” Roman’s gaze suddenly narrowed. “…unless he’s just trying to trick me into taking care of myself.”

“Okay…” The simply taking care of yourself part was fairly easy. Virgil would just have to borrow food and water for Logan but the medicine… “Where can I find medicine?” He asked, not yet realizing how that might give him away.

Roman looked at him for a moment. “I thought you said you didn’t get sick.”

Virgil blinked. _Crap._ “I-I _don’t._ I’m just…curious.” Welp, he messed everything up. Good going Virgil.

“Virgil, do you need medicine?” Roman gave Virgil a worried look. Virgil certainly didn’t _look_ sick, but he could be hiding it. Or perhaps he needed it for somebody else instead. “If you do, all you needed to do was ask. I would happily supply you with some.”

That sounded…great, actually. But Virgil was still caught up in not letting Roman know he was lying. “I don’t _need_ medicine. I told you, borrowers don’t get sick.”

“Alright, if you’re sure.” Roman certainly didn’t want to push the issue further, hoping that Virgil would just come to him if he ever did have a need. Instead, his immediate attention was diverted elsewhere. “…Virgil, can I ask you something?”

Virgil tensed. “Wh-What?”

“What’s a borrower?”

There was beat of silence as Virgil processed what Roman had asked before his eyes went wide. It was in that moment he realized how much he had messed up. “N-Nothing! I didn’t say that, I…I uh…” Virgil racked his brain for an excuse but none came to him.

“You seem to be keeping a lot of secrets…” Roman murmured, not entirely aware he spoke out loud.

“No I’m-” Virgil cut himself off, realizing it was useless. So instead, he glared at the human. “Okay, so maybe I am! So what? I’m keeping them for my own safety!”

Virgil sighed, running a hand down his face. “This was a mistake.” Virgil turned to leave.

“Wait!” Roman said hurriedly, sitting up straighter. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to offend you Virgil. I won’t ask any more questions.”

Virgil paused. Ugh, he really _should_ just leave. But…the medicine… “Can someone get better without taking medicine?” Virgil asked, still facing away from Roman.

“…it depends on how sick they are.” Roman’s voice was filled with concern. “Virgil, _please_ just let me help you!”

“I don’t _need_ help from a _human_!” Virgil yelled at him and with that, he left before he could reveal anything else.

“Virgil, _wait!_ ” Roman cried out, wishing he was healed so he could rush over to the dresser. “I- I know you don’t, but- I- come back!”

Of course, as Roman rambled on and on, none of it mattered, because Virgil was gone.


	4. Patton's Quick Catch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan goes out on his borrowing trip, hazy from fever.

Logan tossed and turned, moaning to himself as his temperature just seemed to climb. He began to feel nearly suffocated in the comfort of his own bed, his thrashing about causing the blankets to entangle his form. Muttering about this being ridiculous, Logan unfurled himself from their clutches and shoved his glasses on. Instantly Logan found himself shivering so he donned a large coat he owned made from the leftover fabric of a winter glove. 

Logan knew he wouldn’t be getting sleep anytime soon, despite the fact he craved it. Perhaps he just needed a glass of water. It certainly wouldn’t hurt to get some fresh air, as well. Thus decided, Logan grabbed his cup and shambled out of his home. The closest water supply was down in the human kitchen. Normally it would be risky, but this late in the night it should be fine. Besides, the thought of walking any further than necessary nearly made Logan pass out in place.

Logan paused for a moment, overcome by a series of coughs. He wrapped his coat around himself tighter, sniffling. Why did he ever leave his bed? He was miserable.

The borrower sighed in relief, seeing the exit just a few steps ahead. Logan pushed against the door; it took a few tries, but eventually the hidden panel on the counter came loose, and Logan was just a few steps from the sink. Logan shuffled over towards it, wrapping his string around the knob at half his normal speed. Why was the world so slow and distorted?

Patton yawned as he came into the kitchen, his throat dry and needing some good old water. He started towards the kitchen, turning on the light so he could actually see and not break a glass…again.

But Patton found himself frozen as he locked eyes with…what appeared to be a _tiny person_ with a string attached to the knob of the sink. “Wh-What?” Was he dreaming? Patton rubbed at his eyes and blinked but nope. The creature was still there.

Despite his foggy state of mind, Logan’s instincts were as sharp as ever. Alarm tones began to ring in his ears even before his eyes slowly traveled up to meet the human’s gaze. Logan gulped. Surely this had to be some feverish dream of his own.

“Whoa…” Patton stepped closer. “What _are_ you?” He asked in awe.

Logan turned around as fast as he was able, but with the state of his being he over-calculated and was thrown to the ground. Immediately Logan broke into another fit of coughs forced out by his fall.

“Oh!” Patton looked at the little guy in worry, closing the rest of the distance. “Oh goodness, are you okay?” Now that he had a better look, he could that the creature…did not look so well. “Oh you poor thing…” Patton gently scooped the creature up.

“N-no…” Logan’s croak was pitiful, closing his eyes tightly to accept his fate as he was raised high into the air. How could he have been so foolish? He was going to die over a cup of water.

Patton’s eyes widened. “You…You can talk?” He half expected him to not be able to. “Are you okay? You don’t look so good.” Biting his lip, Patton carefully placed his thumb on the little guy’s forehead.

Logan wanted to shrink away from the human contact, but the cold finger felt so nice against his forehead that Logan ended up moaning and leaning _into_ the touch.

Patton gasped. “You’re burning up!” Patton kept the little guy close to his chest as he grabbed his first aid kit on his way to his room. He placed the guy on his bed, kneeling besides it. “Okay, let’s see, uh…” Patton ran out of the room real quick, coming back with a glass of water and a bottle cap he had managed to find. He poured a few drops in there and gently pressed it to the creature’s lips.

“I need you to drink this, okay?” Patton spoke softly.

Logan tried to sputter out that he was perfectly capable of getting water himself, but the moment his lips parted the water came pouring in. He coughed again, choking it down.

“It’s okay, it’s okay.” Patton said as he rubbed his back soothingly. He took the cap away when he thought the little guy had enough. He then cut up a piece of towel, dipped it in the water and gently placed it over the guy’s forehead. “There we go, nice and cool to get that fever down.”

Logan shivered as the cold was applied to his skin, but the fuzzy feeling in his brain was slowly beginning to lessen its effects. His skin began to feel less flammable as well.

“Can you tell me your other symptoms? I want to make sure it’s just a fever and not something more serious.” Patton asked softly.

Logan let out the faintest whimper, shaking his head slowly back and forth. Even if his throat didn’t feel painfully scratchy Logan knew better than to talk to a human. Of course, Logan still feared what would happen if he didn’t cooperate.

“Hey, it’s okay. You don’t have to be afraid.” Patton reassured when he saw the look of fear on the little guy’s face. “I’m not going to hurt you. I just want to help you get better.”

 _Falsehood._ Logan thought to himself.

“Please? I can’t help if you don’t tell me what’s wrong.” Patton said. Well, he could. But it would be more of a guessing game than what Patton would like.

Logan shook his head again, closing his eyes to await the human’s reaction.

Patton just sighed. “Alright. That’s okay.” Patton would just have to go based on what he saw. Patton looked at the clock. “In that case, I think the best thing right now is to keep that on you and for you to get some rest.” Patton started thinking about where the guy could sleep.

For that, Logan did agree. This paper towel felt divine, and he would love to bring it back to his own bed to fall back asleep. Unfortunately, this bean likely had other plans for him.

Patton went into his closest and grabbed a box he had kept from a package he had received a little bit ago. He stuffed it with blankets and then gently scooped the little guy up again, placing him inside the box. “Comfy?” He asked.

“Mhm.” Logan, in his delirious mindset, responded without thinking. But it was true; Logan felt himself melting away in the cozy nest of fabrics, beginning to care less about his earthly problems.

“Good. Get some rest, okay?” Patton headed back to bed, putting the first aid kit near the box Logan was in on his desk. He then set an alarm so he could check on the tiny guy early the next morning. With that done, Patton tried to go back asleep. But his worrying made it so it was another hour before he truly was asleep.

**—————————————–**

Virgil sighed as he started to head towards Logan’s place to check on him. Of course, he didn’t get the medicine but he could still be there to give him food and make sure he got the rest. Hopefully it would be enough.

Virgil got there a while later. “Logan?” He called out softly, not wanting to wake his friend up if he was sleeping. When he didn’t get a reply, Virgil moved into the home a bit more, eyes landing on the makeshift bed. His eyes widened. 

The bed was empty.

“L-Logan?” He called out again, louder this time. He strained his ears but got no reply. Where could he _be_. He was too sick to have gone far maybe…the only reason he could think of that Logan would leave was to get water. And the closest place to get it was…

No, Virgil was just being paranoid, right? But still, he couldn’t shake the feeling…he had to go check. So, he headed towards the second floor apartment. The one he now knew belonged to Patton.

Logan groaned, his head pounding as his subconscious rejoined the waking world. What was happening? Where was he? The damp paper sat atop his forehead, sticking in an unpleasant sort of way now.

When Patton woke up, it was to the alarm he had set. Immediately, he remembered the night before and sat up to look at the box on top of his desk. Patton quickly got out of bed and made his way over, peering down inside. The little guy was still there and he seemed to be looking a little better. Patton smiled at him. “Good morning. How are you feeling?”

Logan’s chest tightened, panic overtaking him as he remembered a vague collection of events from the night before. Quickly Logan ripped the towel off, sitting up against the wall of the box and staring up at the human with poorly hidden fright.

Patton blinked and looked sad at the fear on the guy’s face. “Hey, no, no. It’s okay.” Patton smiled softly. “I’m not going to hurt you.” He repeated what he said the night before.

“Preposterous.” Logan spat, cursing himself inwardly a moment later for even responding to the human.

“Huh?” Patton’s eyebrows furrowed. “Why do you think that? I haven’t hurt you yet, so why would I start now?” Patton reasoned.

Logan did wonder why the human hadn’t done something to him in his sleep. “Perhaps you were just waiting for me to regain consciousness.”

Well, now Patton was just sad. The little guy _really_ thought Patton was going to hurt him. “Hey, I promise, I’m not here to hurt you.” Patton tried another smile. “Really, I just want to help you get _better_. And you are a bit better now, aren’t you?”

Logan didn’t want to agree with the human, so he stayed silent. Instead Logan wrapped a bit of blanket around himself, both to ease his shivering and to provide another false layer of protection between himself and the human.

Patton sighed at the lack of responsive and the still clear fear. “Well…hopefully you’ll see that I’m telling the truth soon.” Patton took a look at the tiny guy. “Until then though, I’m gonna continue to help you get better, okay?” 

Patton reached in to the box and took the discarded paper towel and went off to get another one.

Logan tensed, hearing the sound of the human retreating. This was his chance! He had to escape, now before their return. Acting quickly, Logan attempted to vault up and grab the edge of the box, but the wall was much too high. Cursing, Logan pulled out his hook instead and attempted to latch it through the material at the top.

“Alright, I’ve got you a new…huh?” At the sight of something on the edge of the box, Patton hurried closer, his eyes widened. Where had that come from?! Patton unhooked it and carefully but firmly took it from the creature.

“Hey!” Logan protested, the string ripped from his hands.

“I-I’m sorry.” Patton stuttered, having not expected to walk in on that. “But I can’t have you going anywhere. Not while you’re still sick.” Patton placed the hook on the desk. “You can have it back later, okay?”

“I’m not-!” Logan’s sentence was interrupted by a sudden coughing fit, causing the borrower to double over. “ _Sick_.”

Patton looked sad. “You very clearly are. Now here, let’s put this on you again.” He gently placed the new towel on Logan’s forehead.

“No.” Logan protested, but his limbs seemed to have other plans as they rose to hold the towel in place. The new cool paper was once again very soothing.

Patton smiled. “See? Doesn’t that feel good?” Patton knew the cool cloth must feel heavenly on the poor thing’s fever induced head. “Now, you keep that on and I’m going to make you some soup, okay? I’ll be right back.” Patton turned and left the room, heading towards the kitchen.

Logan glanced up at the walls surrounding him, puzzled on how he could escape this conundrum without his hook. Why _was_ the human acting like this, though? What kind of method was the human executing to break Logan down and make him even weaker than his current state?

Patton was quick to make the soup, not wanting to leave the little guy all alone for too long. He poured the soup in a bowl, grabbed a spoon and went back to his room. He smiled down at the little guy as he set the soup down on the desk. He looked between the soup and Logan, a thoughtful frown forming on his face. “How are we gonna do this…?”

“…do what?” Logan tilted his head in confusion.

“Well, I got the soup but I’m not sure the best way for you to eat it…” Patton thought for a moment. “Oh! This should work.” He turned towards the little guy, sending him a gentle smile.

“Okay, come here little guy…” Patton said, reaching forward with both hands and gentle scooping the tiny guy up.

“Put me down!” Logan protested, eyes widening as the ground disappeared underneath him.

“Shh…it’s okay, you’re okay.” Patton reassured. He shifted the little guy carefully so he was holding him in one hand as Patton decided to take a seat at the desk. He then grabbed the spoon and scooped up a little bit of soup into it before bringing it over. “Alright, now open wide.”

Logan quickly shook his head, eyes wide and lips kept firmly together.

“Come on little guy, this is good for you.” He gently pressed the spoon against his lips. “Please eat it.”

Logan curled his lips in on himself, staring cross-eyed down his nose at the spoon pressed against him.

Patton frowned when the little guy still refused to eat it. “I promise it’s good. See?” Patton slurped up the soup to show it was okay to eat. He grabbed another spoonful and held it up to the creature’s lips again. “Now your turn.”

“I don’t wa-” Any protest of Logan’s was silenced the moment he opened his lips, the tip of the spoon immediately entering his mouth and pouring the soup down his throat.

“There we go! See, that wasn’t so hard. And it’s good, right?” Patton said, happy to see the creature finally eating.

Logan’s brow furrowed, briefly overwhelmed by the amount of liquid in his mouth. He coughed, bringing up his arms to shove the now empty spoon away.

Patton took the spoon away and gently rubbed the little guy’s back. “It’s okay, you did so good.” Patton praised. “I’ll save the rest for later, okay?” Patton gently placed the little guy back in the box and then took the bowl of soup back to the kitchen.

Logan shivered, curling up on himself and pulling his knees close. He hated that at his core he did feel warmer.

Patton came back, looking down into the box again. He had to go check on Roman soon and then head to school, so he wanted to make sure the little guy didn’t need anything else. Though…also, speaking of, he had to wonder if the little guy had a name. Oh! He hadn’t even given him his _own_. Well, that had to change.

“By the way, sorry for not getting to this sooner but I’m Patton. Do you have a name?” Patton asked.

Logan didn’t deign to answer, staring down at his own toes instead.

“Come on, I know you can talk. You have to have _something_ that people call you.” Patton pressed on.

“Why should I tell you?” Logan asked quietly, his voice a bit raspy.

“Well, your going to be here a while and I don’t want to just keep calling you little guy or tiny creature.” Patton chuckled sheepishly.

Logan winced at that, not fond of such belittling titles.

“…Logan.” He answered simply. “You may call me Logan.”

“Well, it’s nice to meet you Logan! Just wish it was under better circumstances.” Patton bit his lip. “Do you need anything? More blankets or maybe some water?” He asked.

Logan shook his head. “I don’t need anything from a human.”

“Are you sure? Because I’m going to be gone for a while and I want to make sure you’re all settled.” Patton explained.

“Please…release me.” Logan tried persuading Patton, knowing that the human would never listen. “Don’t leave me here unattended.”

Patton looked down at Logan sadly. “Oh, I’m sorry but that wouldn’t be a good idea. You’re far too sick still to be moving around so much.” Patton gave another soft smile. “But don’t worry, I’ll be back soon okay. I’ll try not to leave you alone for too long.” Maybe he could stop by here on his lunch before visiting Roman? Yeah, that sounded like a plan.

Logan didn’t know if that was worse, despite whatever notions Patton held. 

“I’ll be fine.” Logan sniffled, rubbing at his nose. “I do not require a caretaker.”

“Well, I beg to differ.” Patton gathered up his backpack and looked to Logan one more time. “Get some rest, okay? See ya soon.” And with that, Patton headed up towards Roman’s apartment.


	5. Break Out Attempt #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil has another plan. He seems to have a lot of those.

Virgil waited until he was sure Patton was gone before jumping into action and running towards the desk from under the bed. He took out his hook and threw it up and onto the desk and immediately started to climb.

He couldn’t believe Logan had been captured by a human. And by what Virgil could hear, things weren’t going well. He grit his teeth and pulled himself up and onto the desk. He then grabbed his hook again and ran to the box that held his friend. “Logan!” He called out.

Logan blinked, hearing a familiar voice on the other side of the cardboard. “ _Virgil_? What are you doing here?”

“I’ve come to get you out!” Virgil called out. He threw his hook to the edge of the box and climbed up and to the edge. He then threw the other half of the string into the box before jumping down. He went over to Logan, looking him over. “Are you okay? He didn’t hurt you, did he?”

Logan shook his head, giving a brief sneeze before reaching out towards Virgil. “No, no I’m alright. Virgil, I have never been happier to see you.”

Virgil smiled and gave his friend a hug. “Okay, now let’s get you out of-” Virgil was cut off by the sound of a door. Virgil whipped his head in that direction, despite the box blocking his view. “Oh no.”

Logan’s eyes widened. “Under the blanket, quickly.” Logan whispered, holding it up so his friend could burrow underneath.

Virgil wasted no time in doing as Logan instructed, doing his best to remain still.

It was then that Patton came in, humming to himself. “Sorry, Logan. I forgot my keys.” He grabbed the keys off his desk and looked down into the box. He frowned when something seemed…off. “Is everything okay?”

“I’m being held against my will and I’m ill.” Logan purposefully made his voice sound even raspier than normal. “I would be concerned if everything was considered ‘okay’.” Inside Logan’s heart pounded, desperately hoping Patton would just leave already.

“Hmm, you sound worse…” That wasn’t good. “Are you cold? Oh! There’s this neat little trick where you throw your blanket in the dryer and then it’s all nice and warm. How about I do that for you?” Patton reached down and grabbed the blanket up. Unknowingly taking Virgil with him.

“No!” Logan reached out for the blanket in a hurry, eyes widened in fear as he dropped the act. “No, I don’t want it warm. I- I will overheat!”

“Nonsense. It’ll feel good, I promise.” He lifted it up a bit more but that was when Virgil had enough. He started to squirm within the grip. “Huh?” Patton’s grip loosened enough for Virgil to slip out of the blanket and back into the box.

Patton’s eyes widened. “There’s…another one…?” Patton said in surprised awe.

Logan stumbled to his feet, standing between Patton and Virgil as if he could block the borrower. “…no.”

“Aww, look at you.” Patton spoke, ignoring Logan and reaching around to scoop the other tiny guy up. Virgil yelped and shook in the human’s palm. No, this couldn’t be happening. Not after he had escaped Roman’s grip.

“No, please, let him go!” Logan begged, desperately coming closer to the edge of the box.

“It’s okay, I’m not going to hurt him.” Patton reassured both of them. But he then had a thought…he couldn’t have this little guy be near Logan, he could get sick too! And that wouldn’t be good. But where else could he put him. “Hmm…what to do with you…?” Patton mumbled to himself.

Virgil’s eyes widened at that and in his panic, said something he thought the human would actually listen to. “Take me to Roman!” 

Patton froze. “Wh-What?”

“Virgil, what are you doing?” Logan hissed, having a terrible feeling who this ‘Roman’ character could be.

“You know Roman?” Patton asked and Virgil gulped. Why had he said that?!

“Well, uh-” Patton didn’t let him continue. 

“Oh, this is perfect! You can stay with Roman! At least until Logan feels better. Can’t have you getting sick too.” Patton said, gently rubbing the tiny guy’s side. Virgil flinched away from the contact. “I’ll be back the same time I said before Logan!” He called out before heading towards Roman’s apartment once again, now that he had his keys.

“No come-” _*cough*_ “-back!” Logan tried to yell after them, but his throat was too sore to travel very far. The borrower groaned, his mind racing as he wondered what was about to happen to Virgil.

Virgil shook as Patton walked. His eyes darted around the halls but thankfully there was no one else there. Oh, this wasn’t going to be good.

Patton was careful not to jostle the little guy as he entered Roman’s apartment. He looked down at him with a smile. “Don’t worry little guy, Roman is _really_ nice. He won’t hurt you.” He then looked up. “Roman! I’m here!” He headed toward the bedroom.

“Hey, Pat! Took you long enough!” Roman teased, hearing his friends footsteps in the hall. “What took you so…” Roman’s sentence trailed off, forgotten as Patton entered the room. His eyes became the size of dinner plates, looking down at the familiar tiny face staring back at him from Patton’s palms.

Virgil was frozen as he met Roman’s eyes. He _really_ hated this.

“Hey Roman! I uh…well, I found this little guy, along with another one. But Logan is sick right now and I didn’t want this one getting sick either. So I thought, maybe he could keep you company!” Patton explained with a grin.

“I…ah…” Roman pulled himself together, stopping himself from gaping like a fish long enough to form a coherent sentence. “I can do that.”

“Great! Here you go!” And that was all the warning Virgil got before he was all but dumped into Roman’s hands. He shook as he looked up into the human’s eyes, suddenly remembering himself yelling the last time he had seen this human. Oh gosh.

Roman’s heart raced, the feeling of Virgil’s form in his hands was like a baby bird. He had wanted the chance to touch and hold Virgil from the moment they met, to confirm that the tiny was actually _real_. Now it was really happening and Roman still could hardly believe it. Roman slowly lifted his thumb, touching Virgil’s side.

Virgil flinched back as far as he could go, yelping slightly when his back it more fingers. He hated this, he hated this so much.

Patton smiled at the two of them. “I’m gonna go make some breakfast! Any preferences?” Patton asked, already halfway out the door.

Roman looked up at Patton briefly to shake his head, then returned his attention to Virgil.

“Alright! Pancakes it is then! I’ll be right back!” And with that, Patton left the room.

With him gone, all of Virgil’s attention was on Roman. “L-Let me go…”

“Virgil, calm down, it’s just me.” Roman gave him a cautious smile, noticing how Virgil’s voice shook. “What happened? Why did Patton have you?”

Virgil groaned but he supposed it was already out of the bag. It wasn’t like Roman could make it much worse now. “I…Patton has my friend…the one who’s…sick. And I was trying to get him out of there when…” Virgil trailed off, letting Roman fill in the rest.

Roman’s expression morphed into one of sympathy. “Is your friend alright? Do you still need medicine? Well, I suppose not if Patton already has that covered.”

“That’s not the point! The point is a _human_ has my best friend! I-I need to get him out of there. Let me go so I can get him back!” Virgil exclaimed, gaining enough confidence to do that as well as glare up at Roman.

“But this Logan person is sick!” Roman argued, leaning back slightly from Virgil’s glare. “Wouldn’t it be best to let Patton help him since he has the resources to do so, and then release him?”

“I..n-no! Who knows what Patton’s gonna do to him! He could make it _worse_ for all we know. I _need_ to go and get him. He can rest perfectly fine in his own home.” Virgil said, feeling a lump starting to form in his throat. He just wanted to be put down already.

“Patton isn’t going to make it worse.” Roman argued, but he bit the inside of his lip. “Is Logan’s home far?”

Virgil frowned. He didn’t feel very comfortable revealing that information. “None of your business.” Virgil said instead of answering.

“I’m just asking because it doesn’t make sense for him to hurt himself further by traveling far.” Roman eased off, not wanting to make Virgil mad. “That _certainly_ would make it worse.”

Virgil shook his head. “I don’t have time for this.” He scooted to the edge of Roman’s palm and jumped down to the bed below. He needed to get out of there and get Logan.

“Wait, hey!” Roman quickly scooped Virgil back up, this time curling his fingers around Virgil so that he wouldn’t jump again.

Virgil gasped at the feeling of fingers actually _surrounding_ him. He started to struggle with it, pushing against the inside and kicking to the best of his ability but the grip was keeping his limbs locked into place. “No! L-Let me go!” He cried out.

“Virgil, please, I’m on your side!” Roman pleaded, hating the way Virgil was struggling against him. “I want to help you!”

“I don’t _need_ your help!” Virgil shouted, continuing to struggle. He couldn’t tell if it was due to the grip or his panic but his breaths were getting shorter and irregular.

It was then that Patton came in which the promised plate of pancakes. “Here we go! Pancakes fit for a…” Patton trailed off, looking from Roman to the tiny creature. “Um, is everything okay?”

“Er…” Roman bit his lip, wondering how he could possibly explain this as being fine. “Well, Virgil is very distraught about the fact that you’re keeping his friend hostage.”

Patton blinked. “What? But I’m not! I’m trying to help him get better. Oh, you should see the poor thing, Ro, he’s so sick.” Patton frowned sadly. He then looked at the little guy in Roman’s hands.

“Don’t worry, he’s in safe hands.” Patton said. Virgil tensed and turned away, unable to meet Patton’s eyes for long.

Roman’s heart ached in sympathy. He really did want to go see this sick being; stupid broken leg. But at the same time, he knew that Virgil did not see the world the same way as him and Patton.

“Maybe you could just give him things to get better?” Roman suggested. “And you could let him rest in his own home. That way everyone is happy.”

Patton furrowed his eyebrows. “I don’t think that’s such a good idea kiddo.” Patton said. “When I found him last night, he could barely even _stand_. No, it’s better for everyone if I keep him to make sure he gets what he needs to get better.” Patton grinned. He then handed Roman his plate of pancakes.

Virgil would admit he was surprised Roman was trying to talk Patton into letting Logan go…but he still wasn’t doing _enough_. If he truly cared, he’d let _Virgil_ go.

Roman frowned, bringing the plate of pancakes closer to himself. “But…you will let Logan go after he’s healed?”

“I-” Patton was cut off from answering by his alarm on his phone going off. He checked it, his eyes widening. “Whoops! Sorry kiddo, I’m gonna be late for school!” Patton grabbed his bag and ran to the door. “I’ll be back for lunch!” And with that, Patton was gone.

“…I don’t trust him.” Virgil practically growled out.

“Patton’s a nice guy, he’s just…a little misguided sometimes.” Roman explained with a wince. He ripped off a portion of food, holding it aloft for Virgil. “Pancake?”

Virgil stared at the pancake, not forgetting that his hands were currently stuck at his sides due to still being in Roman’s grip. He glared at the human. “I don’t trust you either.”

Roman’s shoulders slumped. “Okay, if you’re not hungry that’s fine, but I just thought you should keep your energy up so we can form a plan.”

“A…plan?” Virgil asked hesitantly. “And I would love to eat but someone has me trapped.” He looked down at himself and then glared up at Roman again.

“Well, are you going to run away again?” Roman asked, ears turning slightly pink in embarrassment as he hadn’t realized how it would be impossible for Virgil to eat.

“…No.” Virgil lied. Really, all he had to do was distract Roman long enough and get off the bed and then he’d be home free. Roman wouldn’t be able to go after him.

“Okay.” Roman eased up, opening his fingers up so that Virgil could sit freely as he held the pancake closer.

Virgil took the pancake carefully, watching Roman like a hawk as he began to nibble on it. The warm food made his eyes widen slightly though. It was _good._

“So,” Roman took a huge biteful of his own pancake, “plan.”

“Here’s one.” Virgil said as he finished off his pancake. “You let me go and I get Logan back. Boom, done, solid plan right there.”

“Didn’t you try that already?” Roman pointed out, raising an eyebrow.

“Well, yeah…” Virgil admitted. “But with Patton for sure gone, there won’t be another problem.”

“Can you even get down there in time?” Roman knew that Patton lived four floors down. For someone of Virgil’s size, that was quite a trip. “Patton’s class isn’t very long, you know.”

Virgil didn’t want to admit it but he might _not_ be able to make it in time. Didn’t mean he was going to tell Roman that though. “Why don’t you just admit the reason you want to ‘help’ me is because you just want to _keep_ me.” Virgil glared.

“That’s not true at all!” Roman protested. “I don’t want to keep you. Sure, it’d be nice if you stopped running off all the time, and actually stuck around to hang out, but I’m not going to force you to be with me.”

“Really?” Virgil raised an eyebrow. “Because you haven’t even let me go since Patton gave me to you.” Virgil looked down at the hand he was _still_ sitting on. 

“Well, yeah, but that’s because you kept wanting to run off.” Roman explained himself. “And if you run off, I can’t exactly help you get Logan back. Plus if I let you go before Patton left, he’d get _preeeetty_ suspicious, don’t you think?”

“…Ugh.” Virgil ran a hand down his face. Roman…had a good point. “What would a ‘plan’ even be? You can’t exactly _walk._ ” Virgil said, turning to motion towards Roman’s leg.

“Okay, rude, but fair.” Roman offered another bit of pancake to Virgil. “But, your bad plan has actually inspired me to come up with a good plan. Second pancake?”

“My plan isn’t _bad_.” He snatched up the pancake, taking a bite. “Just tell me your plan already.” Virgil needed to know if this was truly worth it or not. Though he couldn’t even believe he was considering it.

“Okay, well actually I have two plans.” Roman looked up for a moment. “Maybe three. First plan: We convince Patton that I need someone to keep me company, so Logan gets brought up here and we become bedridden bros.”

“Doubt that would work, besides, Patton gave me to you to keep you company already.” Virgil said, raising an eyebrow at the lackluster plan.

“But see, I’d let you go, then I’d tell Patton _“oh no, he got away!_ ” and really lay on the dramatics so he buys it.” Roman pretended to fake cry for a moment. “Then when Patton’s feeling all sympathetic, I ask if I can watch over Logan, and I can even offer the additional help of saying that I’d be there for Logan while Patton is in class.”

“Okay but why would Patton give Logan to you if you just lost me? Patton would probably be _less_ likely to hand over Logan.” Virgil said, finding the flaw in Roman’s ‘great’ idea.

“Hmm…” Roman considered that briefly. “Well, then you can just stay here, and I can convince Patton that you two should be together and I can watch you both.”

“But the whole reason he gave me to you was because he _didn’t_ want me anywhere near Logan. He didn’t want me to get sick either.” Virgil said, once again shooting Roman’s idea down. These great ideas were proving to be lackluster at best.

“Then maybe he’d be up for a trade?” Roman suggested. “I watch Logan and he watches you?”

“I highly doubt it.” Virgil said. “Face it Roman, this isn’t gonna work. I’m better off if you let me go so I can get him _myself_.”

“No, I can help! I’m certain one of these could work!” Roman insisted. 

Virgil shook his head. “And I’m certain they _won’t_.” Virgil stood up in Roman’s hand, wavering slightly but quickly gaining his balance. “Now let. Me. Go.” Virgil practically growled out. But despite how he acted on the outside, inside he felt as though his heart was going to explode with how much fear and panic he was feeling.

Roman bit his lip. He still wanted to figure out a plan, but he also didn’t want Virgil to get mad at him; he was already on thin ice with the borrower as it was.

“Alright, no need to get so huffy.” Roman murmured, bringing his hands over to the nightstand.

It took Virgil a second to realize that Roman _actually_ listened and for Virgil to hop off the hand. He turned to look at Roman. “…Seriously?” He asked, looking at the human warily.

“Virgil, I want to help you, but I’m not about to keep you captive.” Roman looked hurt at how distrusting the borrower appeared. “Just…please be careful.” Though Roman didn’t think Patton could hurt a fly, he also didn’t want Virgil getting himself hurt trying to avoid the human and rescue his friend. “And let me know if you change your mind and I can assist you.”

Virgil was…surprised, to say the very least. He really thought Roman wanted nothing more than to keep Virgil. And was doing that by trying to get on his good side but…Roman was letting go. Knowing full well that Virgil was not planning on coming back. “I won’t but…thanks.” Virgil went over to the edge of the nightstand. Maybe Roman _was_ different.

“Okay.” By now Roman wasn’t deterred by Virgil’s brash attitude; he knew that if the borrower needed help, he’d come back. After all, he did come back to ask about the medicine. “See you later then.”

“Goodbye.” Virgil said with a nod and then started to climb down. He didn’t have his hook, Patton had taken that away so he would either have to get it back somehow or find another way to get Logan out of there. 

When he reached the floor he scurried off to his exit and went back into the walls.

Roman leaned over the bed, watching the borrower’s progress. He sighed, sinking back into his pillows. He really hoped Virgil would be back soon.


	6. Roman Wants To Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, maybe we can make a team plan now?

“I’m back!” Patton called out when he got home. He glanced at the clock, seeing he was just in time for lunch. Perfect. He loved that his summer classes were shorter. He was always off at around noon everyday.

He went to his room and smiled down at Logan, who was still in the box, thank goodness. “How are you feeling?” He asked.

“What have you done with Virgil?” Logan asked immediately, not bothering to answer the human’s question.

Patton blinked before smiling softly. “He’s okay, don’t worry. I gave him to Roman and Roman will take good care of him.” Patton explained. “Now, how are you feeling? Did you get any rest?” Patton asked again.

“I will not rest while you keep me and my friend captive.” Logan’s glare would likely have been more menacing if he didn’t have to pause to wipe at his nose.

Patton frowned. “Aww, come on little guy, don’t be like that.” He leaned in a bit closer. “I’m just trying to help. Your friend is in good hands.” He was still disappointed that Logan didn’t seem to trust him but he was sure they would get there eventually.

“Well, are you hungry? I can make you some lunch before I go to Roman’s?”

“I do not require sustenance.” Logan’s frown deepened, even as his stomach growled. 

Patton smiled a little. “Well, your stomach begs to differ.” Patton turned to leave. “I’ll make you a little something while I make Roman’s lunch!” Patton went off the the kitchen to get started.

“Traitor.” Logan muttered, looking down at his stomach.

Virgil once again waited until Patton was out of the room to pull himself onto the desk. He climbed up the opposite of where Patton could see, since he knew it would take him a while without his hook.

He ran up to the box, all the while looking for his hook on the desk. His eyes caught the familiar glint and he grinned. Well, maybe his luck was finally turning around. He went over and grabbed it. “Logan!” He called out quietly as he went back over to the box.

Logan’s head immediately raised, certain he was hearing things now as he glanced around. “…Virgil?”

“Look out!” Virgil warned before throwing the hook up and into the box. He figured he would skip the middle step of getting into the box himself and just let Logan climb out.

Logan quickly scrambled to get the hook, throwing it up and latching it like before. Once at the top he peered over the edge, still shocked to see Virgil was actually present.

“How did you escape?” Logan asked in amazement, climbing carefully down the outside of the box. He had been certain they both would be goners.

Virgil bit his lip. “I uh…I didn’t. Roman let me go.” He was still having a hard time believing it.

 _“What?_ ” Logan said incredulously. “Why? How? And wait a moment-” Logan took this aforementioned moment to glare disapprovingly at Virgil. “Why did you actually _request_ to be put in a human bean’s care?”

“I…panicked?” Virgil shrugged before shaking his head. “Look, we can talk later. We need to get out of here before Patton comes back.” He grabbed the hook and then Logan’s hand and dragged him towards the edge of the desk.

Unlucky for them, that was when the bedroom door opened. “Alright! Lunch is…” Patton blinked as he saw Logan outside of the box and the other borrower he had given to Roman just that morning. “What?” How had he gotten away from Roman?

Logan stumbled along, trying to force his head to remain clear as he kept up with Virgil’s hurried pace. Surely they could make it, just a little further…

“H-Hey!” Patton put the plate down and gently scooped both creatures up into separate hands. He focused on Virgil. “How did you get here…?” Patton asked, eyebrows furrowed.

Virgil struggled within the grip. “Let us go!”

“Indeed, release us!” Logan spat.

Patton frowned sadly. “Now, now kiddos. No need for all this.” He set Logan back inside his box but kept a hold on the other one. He handed Logan the small piece of sandwich he made him. “There we go. You eat that while I take lunch and this little guy back up to Roman.” Patton prodded Virgil gently and went out of the room.

Logan picked up the small morsel, twirling it in his hands as he pondered this new development. Certainly it was unideal that their escape attempt had failed; but, if Virgil was to be believed, the human Roman had actually _released_ him before. Logan took a cautious bite, daring to hope that Virgil would be set free again.

Virgil struggled. He couldn’t believe he had gotten caught again. He watched as Patton gathered up a dish full of food and exited his apartment. Going up to Roman’s floor. Great. Now he had to deal with _Roman_ again.

“Roman? I’m back!” Patton walked into the bedroom. “I have lunch and a certain someone who seemed to have gotten away from here.”

Roman let out a quiet snort, hiding his smile behind his hand when Patton once again entered carrying Virgil. Looks like the borrower’s plan had gone just about as well as he expected.

“Oh, Patton, thank goodness you found him!” Roman quickly disguised his reaction, putting on the theatrics. “I was worried sick.” Almost resembling a 2 year old, Roman made grabby hands towards Virgil.

Virgil glared at Roman but Patton simply chuckled. “Alright, here you go Roman.” Patton handed Virgil over. “But be more careful with him. Who knows what could have happened.”

“Oh, don’t I know it.” Roman nodded empathetically, holding Virgil close to his chest like a teddy bear. “If only someone had specifically warned him of such a thing.” This last bit was said with a small smirk directed down at Virgil.

Virgil continued to glare at the human, not liking how he was being held. But he wasn’t willing to say anything with Patton still in the room. 

“Just watch him better okay? Now, here is your lunch!” Patton set the plate down on the nightstand for Roman. “Need anything else before I head out? I need to get back to Logan.”

“Oh! Actually, yes.” Roman blinked, remembering he was supposed to be helping with that. “I was wondering if actually, maybe I could help you with Logan?”

Wait, what was Roman doing?

Patton blinked. “Help? How?” He asked, tilting his head.

“Well, I know you still have to go to classes, but I’m bedridden.” Roman reminded him. “So maybe I could watch over him for you while you’re busy. After all, it sure would be a shame if he escaped because you weren’t there. Or! What if something serious happened and no one was around to help him? Can’t have these little guys choking to death.”

Patton hummed in thought and for a moment, Virgil actually believed that Patton would agree. But then, “Sorry kiddo, I don’t think that’s a good idea. I don’t want this little guy getting sick too and _you_ have to rest as well. You can’t be looking after a sick little creature while you’re in bed all day.”

Virgil sighed. Of course.

“But I’m already resting; see? Resting!” Roman gestured to himself in bed. “I’m certainly capable of watching over another tiny resting person for a handful of hours. And you don’t have to worry about Virgil, he can just leave whenever Logan is around.”

Patton shook his head. “I appreciate you wanting to help kiddo but it’s for the best if I just watch him. You just focus on, Virgil, was it? You just focus on Virgil and I’ll take care of Logan. Okay?” Patton smiled. “Speaking of, I should probably get back to him. Need anything else before I go?”

“But why do you get Logan?” Roman resorted to flat-out whining, getting desperate. “What if I don’t want Virgil? Can’t we… trade?”

Patton looked at Roman for a moment, before shaking his head. “I’ll be back for dinner. See ya later Roman!” And with that, Patton left.

“…I told you that wouldn’t work.” Virgil said, still glaring at Roman.

Roman frowned at the door, lost in his own thoughts. “I don’t know why he’s not listening…it’s so unlike him.”

“Finding a borrower changes people.” Virgil sighed. “They could be the picture perfect human but the minute they get their hands on someone smaller than them, they change. Sometimes it’s disgust and they see us as a pest, other times they act as if they know better and treat us like… _pets_.” Virgil spat out the word in disgust.

“Ugh.” Roman pulled a face, bringing Virgil away from his chest so he could properly converse with the borrower. He certainly didn’t _want_ to think of Patton as a bad human, but…well, he certainly wasn’t doing Roman any favors by keeping Logan to himself. “Alright, then I guess it’s time to move on to my next plans.”

“I don’t think so. Just because this attempt didn’t work, doesn’t mean I’m not going to stop doing things my way.” Virgil shifted on the hand. “Now if you could, I’d love to be let go so I can try again.”

“Ah yes, and I certainly can’t wait to see you again at dinnertime.” Roman rolled his eyes. Though he said it sarcastically, the statement was actually true: Roman loved seeing Virgil despite the borrower’s protests.

Virgil frowned but…Roman did have a point. Patton was going to be home all day now, other than for dinner. But even then, he would be gone long. No, his best bet was to wait for nightfall. When the human would be asleep. “I’ll just wait until he’s asleep.” Virgil said out loud to Roman.

Roman brightened at this. “So…does that mean you have some time to kill?” He asked hopefully.

“…I should really be going.” Virgil said. Really, he did have some time to kill but he didn’t want to spend it here.

“Come on, please?” Roman put on his best puppy dog eyes. “I know you don’t have anything better to do. Indulge me, won’t you?”

Virgil stared at Roman for a bit. “…Ugh.” He couldn’t believe he wasn’t getting out of there but…he had to admit Roman wasn’t… _terrible_. At least he let him go the first time. _“Fine_. But you _better_ let me leave before it gets too dark.”

“I thought you wanted it to get dark?” Roman reminded him, but his smile seemed to grow regardless.

“I do but I also need time to get there.” He glared at the widened grin on Roman’s face. 

“Alright, alright.” Roman eased off, noticing Virgil was actually concerned about this. “I promise you can go try and rescue Logan tonight. I’m not going to stop you.”

“Good.” He better not. Virgil shifted again, realizing Roman was still holding him. “Can you put me down though?”

“Sure thing!” Roman agreed, setting the borrower down once again on the nightstand.

Virgil dusted himself off. “…Thanks.” He took a seat at the edge looking at Roman with a raised eyebrow. “So, you’ve got me for the next couple of hours. Now what?”

“…well, to be honest, I didn’t think I’d get this far.” Roman rubbed his chin thoughtfully. “I assume you still don’t want to talk about yourself?”

“You’re learning. I’m actually impressed.” Virgil said with a slight smirk.

“Well you’re not exactly subtle about that, it wasn’t hard to catch on.” Roman rolled his eyes. “And I doubt you’d be interested in learning more about me?”

“Not usually no but…” well, when else would he get this chance to learn more about what humans did? “I can’t say that I’m not a _little_ curious about human life.”

“Oh _really_?” Roman leaned towards him, a sly smirk present on his lips. “I knew you couldn’t resist my charms.”

Virgil leaned back. “Not you _specifically_.” Virgil explained. “Just human life in general. Call it a…morbid curiosity.” He shrugged.

“Alright, so what exactly is it about human life that a borr-aaah, bo _-rilliant_ individual such as yourself would find so interesting?” Roman spoke quickly, covering up his slip of the tongue.

Virgil raised an eyebrow at Roman’s slip but found himself appreciating the fact he caught himself. “Well…I guess it’s the same reason why you’re interested in _my_ life.” Virgil said. “It’s not mine and I’ve only ever been able to see snippets of it.”

“Okay, that’s fair.” Roman nodded. “So, in that case… maybe we can both share a little bit about our worlds? A sort of exchange, if you will.”

“An…exchange.” Virgil bit his lip. “I don’t know…” The borrower rules were still pretty clear, after all.

“You don’t have to share anything you’re uncomfortable with, of course.” Roman assured him. “But I’m sure a few details about your secret mouse farm wouldn’t hurt anyone, right?” This last bit was accompanied by a teasing grin.

“Mouse farm?” Virgil said incredulously but he had a small smile on his face. “Alright, fine. Let’s do that then but I get the first question.” Virgil thought for a moment.

“You said you broke your leg in theatre, right? Well…what’s theatre?”

“Oh, theatre is _wonderful._ ” Roman let out a blissful sigh. “It is the art of storytelling through movement. We get up on a stage and recite works through speaking, dancing, and other movement or methods. It’s quite fun and by far the most effective way to tell a tale.”

“…Is that why I sometimes hear you singing so late at night? And talking to yourself?” Virgil asked. He had always wondered about that.

“Yes and yes.” Roman confirmed. “That would be me practicing for theatre. I have to recite aloud so that I have it down pat when I actually get on stage.”

“And you’re just…on a big stage. In front of hundred of humans. All watching you?” Virgil shivered at the thought. No, just…no.

“It’s not for everyone, admittedly.” Roman said, noticing his reaction. “But personally I revel in the attention.” Roman gave a pleased hum, reminiscing for a moment before clapping his hands together. “So! I do believe it’s my turn then.”

Virgil blinked. Oh, right. “Ugh, fine, go ahead.” He crossed his arms, waiting for the question he would more than likely not be able to answer.


	7. 20 Questions, Anyone?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman and Virgil bond a bit.

“Okay…” Roman took a moment to try to think of an easier question. “How about this: can you share a childhood memory? Any one, a singular memory. Surely that isn’t asking too much, right?”

“A…childhood memory?” Virgil looked down, thinking for a long time. “…I remember waking up one morning, when I was about eight maybe ten, to the smell of something I had never smell before. But it smelled really good. Turns out my mom had managed to get her hands on some leftover pancakes the humans had the morning before and was reheating them on our little fire stove.” Virgil smiled at the memory. “She tried giving me the most but I demanded that we split it, so we did. It was the best breakfast ever.”

“Aww, that’s adorable.” Roman smiled as well, pleased that not only had he gotten a response, but it was a _pleasant_ memory. He had half expected Virgil to go off about a horrible memory detailing why humans were evil.

Virgil shook himself out of it and huffed. “Yeah, whatever.” He coughed, hiding his embarrassment. “Anyway, my turn again.”

He thought for another moment. “How does the TV…work, exactly?” Always finding himself curious about the thing a lot of humans watched for hours on end.

“Um, well, it depends on what you’re trying to do.” Roman tilted his head back and forth, trying to describe how it worked. How _does_ television work, anyhow? “But the basic idea is that we store data that can be transformed back into moving pictures…somehow…and displayed on the screen. And you can do all sorts of things once the screen is on. Video games, cable, movies, you name it.”

Virgil hummed. “Okay…” He was still confused but he didn’t think he would be getting a better answer out of Roman.

“So how does a tiny stove work, then?” Roman asked, picturing Virgil’s home like a sort of dollhouse itself.

Virgil shrugged. “It’s just like, molded metal we found with a flame underneath it. Nothing too special. Not like what you humans have.”

“It sounds like a similar concept though.” Roman offered. “Heat source plus food equals cooked food, right? Doesn’t have to be complicated.”

“I guess not.” Guess it was his turn again. Hmm…what other questions did he have about humans?

“So, school. I always hear humans complaining about it, so why do they go?”

“Oh, school isn’t so bad.” Roman gave an amused chuckle. “It’s still overall helpful for learning, and you basically need a degree if you want to get hired anywhere.”

“So…do _you_ like school then?” Virgil couldn’t help but ask.

“Oh absolutely not.” Roman made a gagging face. “It’s terrible, and often I’d rather be anywhere else.”

Virgil not so subtly looked down at the end of the bed, where Roman’s leg lay in a cast and then gave Roman a look.

Roman followed his gaze. “…what?”

Virgil raised an eyebrow. “You’d rather be _anywhere_ else?” He asked, motioning towards Roman’s broken leg. School couldn’t be so bad that he would rather be stuck in bed all day, right?

“Okay, fine, I’d rather be almost anywhere else.” Roman amended. “Although being bedridden hasn’t been so bad, I did get to meet you.”

“Right.” Virgil shifted slightly. “Honestly, if you were never bedridden I never would have gotten so cocky in the first place.” Since Roman would have been home that entire time. “But if you hadn’t been stuck in bed, you would have been able to grab me when you first saw me.” And just the thought of that sent shivers down Virgil’s spine. Sure, he had been in Roman’s hands since but for some reason that almost first grab seemed worse.

“Oh, right.” Roman took note of Virgil’s reaction. “That must be…fairly frightening from your perspective.” While Virgil was certainly not wrong in his assumption, Roman felt bad that it was true. He certainly didn’t intend to scare Virgil.

“Understatement.” Virgil mumbled. “I mean, how would _you_ feel if you suddenly caught a giant’s eyes and the first they do is reach out to _grab_ you.”

“…Point taken.” Roman glanced up at the ceiling, as if expecting the roof to come off and a giant to appear.

Virgil was silent for a moment. “What would you have done? If…If you had been able to reach me?” Virgil knew he probably shouldn’t ask but chalk another thing up to his morbid curiosity. 

“Well…” Roman bit his lip. “Before, probably grabbed you. Apologies for that, though.”

Virgil just hummed. “What about after though? Would you have let me go, like before or…” The borrower watched Roman almost intensely, waiting for the answer.

“Why wouldn’t I?” Roman furrowed his eyebrows, concerned.

“I don’t know!” Virgil suddenly exclaimed. “I’m still having trouble wrapping my head around the fact you let me go before! Humans are supposed to do one of two things when they see a borrower. Kill us or keep us.” Virgil let out a shaky breath. “Obviously Patton falls into the latter.” The only thing he could be thankful for in this situation. “But what makes _you_ different?”

“Me? Ah, well, I-” Roman pointed to himself, seeming at a loss for words. “I mean, I don’t think _all_ humans are killers or, or keepers. Some of us are nice! And certainly it would be cruel to keep you around against your will, not to mention tedious to listen to any understandable whining. I just don’t see the point in trying to keep you here when I can be using that friendship energy to try and make you come back instead.”

Virgil blinked. He had…not really been expecting that sort of answer. “You know the only reason I came back was for Logan, right? If Logan hadn’t been sick or I had been any other borrower I would have been long gone by now. Like, not even in the same building anymore.”

“No, I know.” Roman sat up and brought his good leg closer to his chest, propping his elbows on his raised knee. “Or I guessed at least. But honestly, it’s such a crazy stroke of luck that I got the chance to see you even once. You’re like something straight out of a fairytale. Of course, I hoped to see you again, but I didn’t actually start believing I had a chance until the second time.”

“W-Well, I needed my hook back.” Virgil spoke, looking down. “And honestly, I _wish_ I was part of some fairytale. Then at least I could get some magic or something.” Virgil sighed. “But the only difference between me and you is that I’m 4 inches tall.”

“I know, on all accounts.” Roman assured him. “But the fact you came back at all meant that it might happen again. And see? It did!”

“Yeah, only because Patton brought me back here. Twice.” He was still salty about it but it was his own fault for asking Patton to bring him to Roman in the first place. At least this was better than staying with Patton, being trapped. 

“There was another time you came of your own volition!” Roman argued. “Although, I suppose that was to do with Logan, so perhaps that doesn’t quite count either.”

“No, not really.” Even though it kind of did but Virgil wasn’t about to admit it. “And you can’t really say you would have been fine with only seeing me or any other borrower once and then never again.”

“I don’t know what you mean by that; I mean, whether or not I liked it, I would have to be okay with it regardless.” Roman argued. “If you hadn’t come back, it’s not like I could go looking for you.”

“It’s not like you would have been the only one.” Virgil muttered darkly. “I’ve heard stories, of humans hammering the walls of their own house down to try and find borrowers. So it isn’t out of the question.”

“Okay, but I thought we were talking about _me_ here, remember?” Roman reminded him. “And while some terrible people might do such heinous crimes, I am not one of them.”

“Well, how was I supposed to know that! This is all news to me, you know.” Virgil exclaimed.

“You thought I was going to tear up the walls?!” Roman was caught somewhere between shock and sadness.

“It was a very real possibility, okay?!” Virgil exclaimed. “I-I mean, eventually. I knew you couldn’t do anything at the moment, what with your leg and all. My plan was to be out of here before you were healed up, so if you did start looking, you wouldn’t find anyone.”

“No, oh Virgil…” Roman gave the borrower a look of pity. “I swear, I was never planning on going after you, regardless of my leg.”

“I…I believe you.” And surprisingly, Virgil actually did.

“I’m sorry you were ever thinking like that.” Roman still looked troubled by this thought process. “You must have felt so overwhelmed and nervous, no wonder you were so skittish.”

“Y-Yeah…” Virgil sighed. “Borrowers have a lot to fear of humans. I had no reason to believe that _you_ were any different.”

“That’s reasonable, but I’m certainly glad to have earned your trust.” Roman paused, glancing at Virgil. “…have I?”

Virgil was silent for a moment. “Not…all of it.” Sure, he believed Roman, but it was still hard for him to trust _any_ human. “But hey, you’ve gotten closer than any other human, so that counts for something, I guess.”

“I’ll take it.” Roman assured him. He understood that trust was not always a thing easily given. “I’m sure I can win over the rest of you with time.”

“…Roman.” Virgil bit his lip, wondering if he should even say this or not. “I’m…still planning on leaving. Once I get Logan back, we’re both out of here for good.”

“…oh, right.” Roman had briefly forgotten about that. Of course, given the current state of things that may yet be a while.

“Do you have to go, though?” Roman asked. “Or, well, perhaps you do, but you could come visit again?”

Virgil shook his head. “It’s not…I can’t. It’s the rules. Besides, we’d be moving pretty far. It’s already a dangerous journey, I wouldn’t be able to make it twice.”

“Then I could come visit you!” Roman perked up.

Virgil winced. “Uh…you can’t exactly just barge into someone’s home.” Virgil pointed out. “And again, that kind of defeats the purpose.”

“Well why do you have to leave the building, anyways?” Roman huffed. “You could both just move up here, Patton would never know. I could help you, too. Provide anything you need.”

“That’s…That’s not how being a borrower works.” Virgil groaned, rubbing a hand down his face. “We have _rules_ , as I keep mentioning.”

“Okay, fine, then what _are_ the rules?” Roman scrunched his nose in irritation.

Virgil shifted a little. “Well…it’s the things like, don’t talk to humans, don’t be seen, and if you are you have to move as soon as possible. Also, don’t tell the humans about other borrowers which is why I didn’t tell you about Logan.” Virgil spoke. Of course, he had literally broken every single rule he had just listed. Some against his will but some admittedly not.

“But you’re talking to me.” Roman pointed out. “It doesn’t seem like you have any qualms about breaking some rules, so what’s a few more?”

Virgil blinked and couldn’t help but chuckle. “Trust me, my anxiety has been through the roof this entire time. I have more than a few problems about breaking these rules.” Despite the fact he purposely broke them. Of course, most times were to help Logan but still…

Roman paused, curious but not wanting to pry too far lest Virgil shut him down. “So, why are you breaking the rules, then?”

“Well, these last two times were sort of against my will.” Virgil said but then sighed. “The other times…well, I was trying to help Logan. I figured if I could get you to tell me where medicine was without revealing Logan then everything would be okay but…well, you saw how _that_ turned out.” He winced when he remembered how he had yelled at Roman.

“I thought it went fine.” Roman thought back to that night. “Well, I suppose it didn’t, but I assumed that was a fault of my own. I just assumed you were angry with me.”

“Oh, I was. But I guess I was more…scared, then anything.” Virgil admitted quietly. “You were seeing through my lies and I…didn’t like that.”

“Oh.” Roman hadn’t even considered how frightened Virgil was that night, he was too focused on his own fears that he drove Virgil away. “I’m…sorry? I suppose?”

Virgil shrugged. “Can’t really do anything about it now.” Virgil looked down. What was done was done. “But I just…I can’t stay here. If not because of you, then because of Patton.” Though Roman was part of it too, despite how well he was doing so far.

“I think you _can_ stay here, you just don’t want to.” Roman corrected.

Virgil glared. “I really _can’t._ Though you’re right in that I don’t want to either.”

“But you can!” Roman insisted. “We could work something out, I’m sure of it!”

“ _No,_ Roman.” Virgil practically growled out. “Once I get Logan back, you are never seeing me again. And if you have any sort of problem with that, I will leave right now.” He’d rather not have Roman change his mind and try to keep him here against his will, after all.

Roman gave a growl of his own, turning away from Virgil with a huff. Of course he had a problem with that, but Roman held his tongue. Virgil was just so stubborn that it wouldn’t even be of use to try and convince him otherwise.

Virgil’s fear spiked at the angry growl Roman gave, but when Roman did nothing else, Virgil was able to relax a little. Still, it might be in his best interest not to make this human angry. 

He was silent for a moment before he spoke again. “Look, I don’t expect you to understand. You’re human, after all. You see the world differently than I do.” Virgil sighed and looked away. “And while you may be the best human I’ve seen so far…well, that doesn’t really change anything.”

“I know.” Roman relented, turning back. “I understand that, I do. But from _my_ perspective, it just feels so… _frustrating_ to think about you leaving. It’s driving me crazy, thinking about how I won’t know if you’re alright or what you’re doing or if you actually moved.”

Virgil raised an eyebrow. “Why are you so worried about me? You _just_ met me. Besides, I don’t _need_ you to worry about me. I’ve been doing just fine for the last 22 years.”

“I _know_!” Roman insisted, his shoulders hunching up in slight embarrassment. “But I, well, I was… _hoping_ to be friends, but that’s not exactly possible if you just disappear off into the middle of the night.”

Virgil crossed his arms. “And _why_ do you want to be friends so bad? Because of what I am? Because of my size? Because if _that’s_ the only reason, we aren’t going to get along very well.” Virgil said. He had a feeling that was the primary, if not the _only_ reason Roman wanted to be ‘friends’ with him.

“That’s not the only reason!” Roman protested, his ears beginning to turn pink. “I mean, alright, _maybe_ that’s why I wanted to get to know you initially. But now I just like you. Certainly I wouldn’t want a tiny friend if I didn’t like them as a person. Being pocket-sized is just a bonus friend trait.”

“Not to me.” Virgil muttered. He’d rather not have a friend who could pick him up whenever they wanted. “And I doubt you actually like me. I’ve done nothing but lie and argue with you since we met.” Wait, maybe it wasn’t a good thing to point those out.

“That’s just part of your charm.” Roman teased. “You’re one of the bravest people I know, Virgil. I’m sure most other bo-, er, people of your stature would just run at the sight of someone like me. You actually had the gaul to tell me off, and believe me when I say I know I need friends to keep me grounded.”

Virgil searched Roman’s eyes but only saw sincerity in them, which just made Virgil more confused. He sighed and rubbed at his eyes. “You can-You can just say the word borrower. Just as long as you don’t go spouting it off everywhere.” Virgil muttered. 

Roman blinked, surprised he was given permission. “I won’t.” He promised. Was Virgil starting to truly trust him? 


	8. Let Me Bond With You >:(

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil throws some of his trust (and also himself) at Roman.

“Good.” Virgil shifted a little. He tried to hide the fact his cheeks were pink at what Roman had said before, about him being brave. He _really_ wasn’t but the words still had him blushing. “Either way, Logan is another story. He’d never stick around after what’s happened to him and if he goes, I go. I’m not leaving him alone.”

“I understand that.” Roman winced, hoping Logan was doing alright with Patton. “But do you think I could convince Logan to stay?”

Virgil didn’t even have to think about it. “No. In fact, he probably wouldn’t even let me drag him out here to meet you. He’s…kinda scarred.” He _had_ to get Logan away from Patton.

“I think I could get him to warm up to me though.” Roman said, thoughtfully putting his hand on his chin. “I mean, after all, I thought you first hated my guts.”

Virgil shrugged. “It’s not really personal, I hate every human.” Well, fear was probably a better term but whatever. “And if you try it’s probably only going to scare Logan _more_.”

“Then what do I do that doesn’t scare you? I can just do that.” Roman suggested.

“Uhh…” Virgil rubbed the back of his neck. “Nothing? Look, it’s not you _personally_ it’s just…your size.”

“But that’s not my fault.” Roman began to feel self-conscious about his size. “It’s not like I can change that, you know.”

“I know.” Virgil sighed. “It’s just…instinct for us borrowers.” Virgil explained. “Big things are dangerous and scary. Whether or not they try to be.”

Roman rubbed at his arm, slowly letting out a long sigh of his own. “…I don’t want to be scary.” He admitted quietly.

“Roman…” He couldn’t believe this. He was actually feeling bad for a _human._ “I mean, if it helps, you’re currently less scary to me than any other human?” Virgil tried.

“Are you still frightened of me?” Roman looked pleadingly at the borrower. “Be honest with me, Virgil.”

 _Crap_. “I…would be lying if I said I wasn’t a little scared of you…” Virgil admitted, not looking Roman in the eyes.

“Right. I, alright, that’s…fair.” Roman turned away again. 

“It’s-It’s nothing against you specifically.” Virgil tried to comfort the human. “Like I said, it’s just our natural instincts to fear any and all humans.”

“Uh huh.” Roman began to idly trace the shapes on his pajama leg.

Virgil silently groaned, placing his head in his hands. Why did _Virgil_ care so much. He shouldn’t be caring about this human, but he _did_. And now he wanted nothing more than to prove that he wasn’t as afraid of Roman.

Oh, what was he _doing_.

Before he could properly stop himself, Virgil stood up and jumped from the nightstand and onto the bed. He took a second to catch his balance before he moved forward and gripped the material of Roman’s pants and started to climb.

Roman immediately froze in his movements, feeling the faint tugging sensation. He looked over, eyes widening to see Virgil was climbing him like a cliff face. “…Virgil? Might I ask what you’re doing?”

“Proving something.” Virgil grunted as he pulled himself onto Roman’s thigh.

“Proving…what?” Roman blanked, focused on making sure he didn’t accidentally twitch his leg muscles and send Virgil off.

“That…That you’re not that scary. Cause if you were, I’d never do _this_.” Virgil motioned to what he was doing.

“I don’t understand.” Roman furrowed his eyebrows. “Didn’t you just confirm I was scary a few moments ago?”

“…No.” Virgil lied before sighing. “Okay, I did but I also said you were the least scariest human, which _does_ count for something, you know.”

“I can see that.” Roman was beginning to understand how daunting this must be for a borrower. “Virgil, you really didn’t have to do this. I know you must be freaked.”

“What? N-No, I’m fine. Honest.” He lied again, crossing his arms. Though it turned more into a self hug.

“Mhmm.” Considering how tense Roman was, he could only imagine how Virgil must feel. “You know, I appreciate the effort, but a scared borrower on my thigh compared to a scared borrower on my nightstand isn’t much of an improvement in the trying to be less threatening department.”

“Well…I can’t exactly get back over there.” Virgil said. Well, he could with his hook, but he currently did not possess that. But the nightstand was higher than the bed. So he could jump off it but not onto it.

“Oh, right.” Roman felt his heart rate begin to pick up. “So, then, in that case… perhaps I should pick you up?”

Virgil tensed, not really liking the idea but he was trying to prove something after all. He groaned. “Uh, yeah, go for it. Totally cool with it.” He braced himself.

“…you don’t look ‘cool’ with it.” Roman pointed out.

“…Look, you didn’t have any qualms about picking me up and holding me before, what’s different now?” Virgil said, putting his hands on his hips.

“Well before it wasn’t so, I don’t know, awkward!” Roman protested. “I mean, you were quite literally dropped into my hands. Now it’s all strange because you’re telling me to do it but you obviously don’t _want_ me to do it and now I’ve gone and hesitated and made the whole thing even stranger!”

Virgil just stared at Roman for a long moment. And then, he couldn’t help it. He burst out laughing.

“What’s so funny?” Roman frowned, confused by the borrower’s reaction. 

“I just-” Virgil did his best to calm down. “You…are honestly the weirdest human.” Virgil smiled, shaking his head. “I mean, you… _actually_ care.”

“I still don’t see what’s so funny about that.” Roman squinted his eyes. “Am I being mocked?”

“No, no.” Virgil shook his head, his laughter dying down. “I just, well, most humans would at least take a borrowers word for it if they wanted to be picked up but _you_ actually care how I really feel, despite me having given the go ahead.” Virgil shrugged. “It’s just…funny to me.”

“Well, I’m glad you’re amused, at least.” Roman slowly began to give him a smile.

“But seriously. You can pick me up, it’s fine.” Virgil found this statement to now be _true_. After how much Roman was worrying about his true feelings well…Virgil was starting to trust that Roman actually _was_ the kind of person he was portraying.

“Alright.” This time Roman knew not to delay, carefully wrapping his fingers around Virgil and lifting the borrower off his leg.

Virgil let out a little gasp as Roman wrapped his hand around his body. He squirmed a little in the grasp but forced himself still. His heart was beating widely in his chest but he didn’t feel like he was in any danger. Which was a strange but certainly not an unwelcome feeling.

“Sorry!” Roman winced, quickly setting Virgil down on the nightstand. “Ah…how was that?”

Virgil gained his bearing as he was set down and let out a little breath of relief. “Uh, it wasn’t bad, actually.” 

“Okay, good.” Roman looked relieved to hear this. “That’s a good start, at least.”

Virgil nodded and was about to say something else when a sound coming from outside the bedroom drew his attention. “Roman! I brought dinner!” 

Virgil’s eyes widened. Wait, Patton was here with dinner _already_. How long had they been talking for? Oh, this wasn’t good. Virgil really had no desire to see Patton again. He looked around him, going towards the edge of the nightstand. He decided it might be better for him to leave earlier. 

Without so much as a word he started to climb down the nightstand.

“Wait!” Roman hissed quietly, putting his hand beneath Virgil. “You’re never going to make it in time, we need to play along.”

Virgil shook his head. “I can make it, just move your hand!” 

“No, you can’t.” Roman insisted, scooting his hand closer for good measure. “Patton’s going to spot you or you’re going to fall. You can just leave after dinner when he’s asleep, just like you planned.”

Virgil didn’t want to stay but he knew Roman was right. Especially now, when he could hear Patton getting closer. “Ugh, _fine_.” He let himself drop and fall into Roman’s palm.

“Thank you.” Roman gave a sigh of relief at Virgil’s cooperation, pulling the borrower back to his chest just in time.

Patton opened the door, a wide grin on his face. “Hey Roman! How’s your leg doing?” He asked, bringing in a plate of lasagna.

Virgil glared at the human but did his best to remain out of sight, ducking down behind Roman’s hand a little more.

“Oh, ah, the same as ever, I suppose.” Roman answered. “It itches like crazy, but otherwise I do believe it’s healing.”

“Well, that’s good!” Patton set the plate down on the nightstand and then noticed Virgil in Roman’s hands. “Aww, and how is this little guy doing?” He asked.

Virgil’s glare deepened but he didn’t answer. He had a feeling Patton wasn’t talking to him anyway.

“Oh, ah, Virgil is doing fine.” Roman assured him. “Still worried about Logan though, of course.”

“Oh, well you don’t have to worry. He’s doing a bit better, still sick though. I’m sure in a few days he’ll be right as rain though!” Patton said, looking at Virgil. “In fact, I should probably get back to him. I was going to make him some more soup!”

“Go ahead, don’t let me stop you.” Roman waved him off with his free hand.

“Alright. I’ll see you in the morning! Text me if you need anything!” And with that, Patton was out the door.

Virgil groaned as he shifted in Roman’s grasp. “I _really_ don’t like him.” 

“You only say that because he’s keeping your friend hostage.” Roman pointed out.

“Well, no duh.” Virgil said, giving Roman a look. “And the fact he’s not listening to us at all and probably sees borrowers as lesser beings.”

“I don’t think Patton would go _that_ far.” Roman bit his lip. “But he is certainly more headstrong than normal about this. It must be those parental instincts of his kicking in.”

“I don’t care what it is. I _need_ to get Logan away from him.” Virgil glared at the door.

“Okay, but you still have a few hours before nightfall.” Roman reminded him.

“Yeah, I _know_.” Honestly, seeing Patton again just made him want to go right now but he knew it would only make things worse. 

“Hey, come now.” Roman rubbed Virgil’s shoulder reassuringly as best he could. “The time will pass before you know it. I mean, look at how fast time flew by just now!”

“I guess.” Virgil mumbled. The feeling of Roman trying to comfort him was strange but…not unpleasant. Virgil looked over towards the food. “I guess we should eat now?”

“Sounds good.” Roman set Virgil down next to the plate of lasagna, pausing to look between it and the borrower. “Er…apologies for this messy meal.”

“Eh, it’s fine.” Virgil shrugged. Though it was clear Patton hadn’t been thinking of him when he made dinner. He dug through his bag, taking out his tinfoil fork. He then used it to get a small piece in the corner of the plate and ate it.

“Oh wow, that’s _really_ good.” Virgil said with wide eyes.

Roman took up the fork Patton provided, taking his own bite. “Oh, you’re right. Patton really brought his A-game this time.”

“Hmm…at least Logan’s getting some good food out of this.” The only upside…well that and maybe the fact that Logan seemed to be getting better but that was it.

“You know at this rate your friend will heal in no time.” Roman suggested.

“I know…but I still need to get him out of there as soon as possible. He can heal perfectly fine in his own home.” Virgil said before taking another bite.

“Mhm.” Roman looked at Virgil thoughtfully. “Good luck tonight, by the way.” Despite his want for Virgil to stick around, and his selfish hope that Virgil wouldn’t succeed for that very reason, Roman still wanted to support the borrower.

“Thanks, I’m going to need it.” He still needed to think of a plan. Maybe try to get his hook back first and then save Logan. Hopefully his hook was left on the desk…

“Is there anything I could do to assist you?” Roman offered.

“No offense but I don’t really think there _is_ anything you could do. Not with you stuck in bed.” Virgil said, motioning towards Roman’s leg and cast. “And you already tried talking to Patton, which worked just as well as I expected it to.”

“Well I could get out of bed, if need be.” Roman suggested. “I do need to work on getting more mobile with my crutches.”

“…How about we save that. Just in case _this_ goes poorly.” Which he was hoping it wouldn’t but it was always a possibility.

“Well, Patton already knows about my crutches, they’re not exactly a _secret-_ but if that’s want you want, it’s fine by me.” Roman shrugged.

Virgil nodded and frowned as he ate another bite. Hopefully Roman wouldn’t need to help him but they would see how things went. “So…what do we do until then?”

“Oh, I was hoping you had an idea.” Roman gave him a sheepish grin.

Virgil shrugged. “I mean, I guess we could continue with questions? If I remember right, it’s your turn.”

“I almost forgot about that!” Roman let out a small chuckle. “Let’s see…”


	9. Patton drugs Logan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I mean it's medicine drugs but still, come on my dude.

“Logan, I’m back. And I have dinner.” He said gently as he entered the room. He ended up heating up the soup from earlier, not wanting it to go to waste. He set it down on the desk and gave Logan a smile as he peeked into the box.

Logan didn’t bother acknowledging the human, staring resolutely at a corner of the box.

Patton sighed. This silent treatment was becoming a regular occurrence. “Please, don’t be like that Logan…”

Logan shifted further, turning his back to the human.

Patton sighed but went ahead and scooped the little guy into his hands. “Will you at least tell me how you’re feeling?”

Logan shivered, unnerved by the sudden contact as well as the chill evening air. Still he kept his lips sealed.

Patton sighed. Guess he would be having to do it the hard way again. He gently pressed his thumb on Logan’s forehead, feeling to see how warm it was. It had actually gotten much cooler, which Patton smiled at. “Looks like your fever is almost all the way down.”

“Don’t touch me.” Logan muttered half-heartedly, not bothering to lean back. He knew what would happen, Patton would just touch him anyways.

“Aww, kiddo, it’s alright.” Patton said with a soft smile but he sighed. Why couldn’t Logan see that he was just trying to help him?

Gently, Patton scooped Logan up so he was sitting in his cupped palm. “Let’s get some food in you, yeah?” He grabbed the spoon and started to scoop some soup into it.

“Don’t.” Logan shook his head softly, squeezing his eyes shut.

Patton brought the spoon up to Logan’s face. “Open wide.”

Logan shook his head further, leaning away.

Patton sighed, pushing the spoon a little closer. “Logan, _please_.” The little guy needed to eat something.

 _No._ Logan wanted to protest aloud, but he worried that if he did the spoon would just get shoved in his mouth.

It was so…unfair. Logan could not do anything to stop Patton’s advances. He was helpless to the human’s ‘care’. Logan was already weak from his illness and now he felt more disadvantaged than ever before. The borrower was able to do nothing to direct his own life.

Logan’s eyes began to leak, the frustration of everything beginning to surface.

Patton noticed the tears starting to run down Logan’s cheeks and his eyes went wide, he put down the spoon and held Logan a little closer. “No, no, hey, please don’t cry. What’s wrong? Are you okay?” Patton asked, concern clear in his voice and eyes.

“I do not cry.” Logan quickly wiped at his eyes, knowing it certainly would not help him if the human pitied him more. “And of course I am not alright! I am being held captive by a human who is treating me like an incompetent child.”

Patton’s eyes widened. “I-I’m just trying to take care of you because you’re sick!” He exclaimed. “I-I just want to help you get better.”

“I do not _need_ assistance!” Logan insisted. “And I certainly don’t need to be coddled and spoonfed and pitied.”

“W-Well it sure _looked_ like you needed help when I found you the other night. Practically delirious on my kitchen counter.” Patton said, biting his lip. “You can’t tell me you were in the right state to go back to wherever you lived.”

“I was plenty capable of returning home.” Logan glared. “And Virgil was back there to help me.”

Patton hummed. “Where… _do_ you live?” Patton asked.

“….nearby.” Logan knew to be cryptic, for surely Patton would go after his home if given that knowledge.

“Well, I figured that…I did find you on my counter after all…”Patton sighed. “Look, there has to be _something_ I can do to make this better for you. Because I do still think this is for the best.”

“Exactly. That is what _you_ think.” Logan pointed out. “You keep speaking as though you want what is most suitable for my needs yet you refuse to listen to my own ideals.”

“Because I _do_. And all you’ve been saying is to let you go but you’re getting better aren’t you? My way is _working_.” Patton tried.

“No, my internal processes are working.” Logan argued. “My body is healing on its own with no assistance from you. Quite the opposite, in fact. This constant stress is not helping.”

Patton deflated a little. “That…That can’t be true. What about the cool towel and the soup? That’s been working great on you, right? And I was going to get you some medicine here soon too.” Patton revealed.

“I do not require any of your human devices.” Logan countered. “Anything you supplied I could have supplied myself.”

“Well, not with how sick you were.” Patton said, remembering how Logan had been.

“Then I would have asked Virgil for help.” Logan huffed. “Regardless, I would manage.”

“But…how would I know if you really _are_ okay?” Patton asked. He cared about Logan, he didn’t just want to up and forget him. He would worry too much to just forget.

“I would be fine, but regardless that is none of your business.” Logan narrowed his gaze.

“Maybe it wasn’t before but it is now.” Patton frowned sadly. “I can’t just let you go not knowing if you really _were_ okay or not.”

“It is only your business because you have made it your business to be in _my_ business.” Logan spat.

“…I was just trying to help.” Patton mumbled. “I couldn’t just leave you like that.”

“You can help by releasing me.” Logan countered.

“I really don’t think that would be very helpful…” Patton said, looking away from Logan. 

“Why not?” Logan pressed. “Give me one good reason, a truly logical one past your preconceived notion of knowing what is ‘best’,” Logan threw up air quotes around the word ‘best’, “and…I will agree to stay.”

“Okay, well um…” Patton racked his brain. “You need medicine. Regularly. I know your fever is going down and that’s great but it’s been about the same for a while and the only way it will get any better is with regular doses of medicine. But…you don’t have access to medicine. And if you do, you don’t know which kind you should take or how much you should give yourself. But I can. If you stay, you’ll get better quicker just with the medicine I can provide alone.” Patton explained.

“A borrower does not require medicine.” Logan argued. “None of us have ever required it in the past.” Of course, it would have been useful, but Logan was not willing to admit that point right now.

“Well…have you ever been this sick before?” Patton asked.

“…no.” Logan admitted. Truly, he had never been sick for this long. It was beginning to worry him, but he had much larger concerns at the moment. Concerns of a human nature, to be specific.

“See! You didn’t need medicine before because those were minor illnesses. I’m sorry to say but this seems a lot worse and it won’t just get better with rest and soup. I only waited so long to give you some to make sure you were a bit better and wouldn’t throw it up.” Patton continued to explain. He needed Logan to see that staying with him was for the better.

“Fine, I will take your medicine.” Logan conceded, hoping it would not be poisonous. “And when it does nothing to improve my state, will you release me to heal in my own manner?’

“Deal but if it does, and I know it will, you have to stay.” Patton said back, grinning wide.

“I will _stay_ long enough to obtain this medicine.” Logan corrected. 

“And get all the way better.” Patton added.

“…and then what?” Logan asked, now curious. “What do you plan to do with me then?”

“Oh, well, we can…we can cross that bridge when we come to it! We really should be focusing on getting you better first, though. Let me go get some medicine for you!” He placed Logan back in the box and ran to the kitchen to grab said medicine.

Logan did not find Patton’s answer reassuring. Quite the contrary, in fact. Of course that was also to be expected. Logan was a fool for even considering the possibility of a human who would let him go willingly, no matter what Virgil claimed.

It took a little while for Patton to crush the pill and figure out how much to give to Logan but he needed to take the precaution or else it could hurt the borrower. He was confident about the end product though and so he took the small bit of crushed pill and a cap full of water and took it to Logan.

“Alright Lo, I’m gonna need you to take this with some water.” He held out a spoon with the dot of crushed pill on it as he set the cap of water down next to Logan.

“Why do I consume it with water?” Logan asked, hesitantly grabbing the substance in his hand.

“It helps it to go down better. And since I crushed it up, it’ll taste pretty powdery, so some water to get the taste out of your mouth as well.” Patton explained.

Logan followed the strange instructions, gagging a bit on the strange substance as he quickly took a gulp of water. The mixture washed down his throat.

“There we go! Now it should take a half hour, to an hour to kick in. Don’t be scared if you feel sleepy or a bit loopy either. That’s just one of the affects.” Patton explained, taking the spoon and cap back once Logan was done with them.

“Medicine has side effects?” Logan repeated, feeling his heart rate pick up at this added tidbit of information. “How is a substance that will render me incapable useful in any way? You were just attempting to sedate me!” 

“Huh? N-No!” Patton raised his hands in surrender. “The side effects aren’t… _always_ good but it means that the medicine is in you and working to get rid of your sickness.” Patton explained. “And the sleep affect it has is actually there to help you rest in order to get better even sooner.”

“So it is a sedative.” Logan frowned. “But…a sedative with purpose.”

“Exactly!” Patton said with a grin. 

“How…how long did you say it took to…?” Logan twirled his fingers around his head. He was beginning to feel a bit…fuzzy. Similar to when his fever was at its peak.

Patton frowned. “Are you already feeling it? That’s weird…maybe it’s because you’re smaller it kicks in faster?”

“I feel funny.” Logan mumbled, slowly sitting down. “The medicine is in my brain.”

“I mean, I guess that’s…half true?” Patton said after thinking about it for a moment. “Don’t worry, you’ll be fine. You just need to lay down and rest. Let it go through your system.”

“I’m feeling tired.” Logan gave a large yawn, stretching his arms up as far as they could reach. “It’s the seda…sementa…sedadaditive.” Logan mumbled the last bit, trying to get his tongue to cooperate and say actual words.

“Aww,” Patton couldn’t help but coo. “Shh, just get some sleep, okay?” Patton said, reaching down and gently petting Logan’s head.

“I can’t sleep.” Logan spoke stubbornly, a pout on his face. For once he did not try to dodge away from Patton’s touch. “I gotta stay guarded.”

“I’ll protect you, you’ll be perfectly safe.” Patton promised, continuing to pet Logan head.

“I don’t trust you.” Logan softly admitted.

Patton felt his heart break at that. “I…I know.” He said with a sigh. “But I _will_ keep you safe. I just want to see you get better, Logan.”

“I know.” Logan subconsciously leaned into the touch, looking up at Patton. Perhaps it was the medicine, but Logan truly believed Patton would not harm him. The human had done nothing to indicate otherwise, strangely enough.

“But you also want to keep me.” Logan shook his head sadly. “And I don’t want to be kept.”

Patton’s eyes widened. “O-Oh…” He bit his lip. “Logan, I…” He trailed off, sighing. Now was not the time to try and convince Logan he could have a better life here with him. He’d wait until he was better and less…loopy. “Get some rest, bud.” 

“I am not bud.” Logan frowned. “I am Logan.”

Patton chuckled. “Sorry. Get some rest, Logan.” He repeated.

“I’m going to get some rest now.” Logan declared, seeming to not have heard Patton’s statement. He laid down on the blanket, out within moments.

Patton finally took his hand back and looked at Logan softly. He sighed before going to get ready for bed himself.

**———————————————**

“I think it’s late enough.” Virgil said, seeing the sun set through the window. “Patton should be asleep soon.”

“Hmm?” Roman glanced out the window, almost forgetting why they were waiting around. “…oh. Right.”

“Yeah, so…” Virgil shifted on his feet. “I guess this is…goodbye?”

“I guess so.” Roman took a deep breath, letting it out in a sigh before sticking his hand out. “Goodbye, Virgil. I hope this isn’t the last time we see each other.”

Virgil reached out and shook one of Roman’s fingers. “…Yeah.” Honestly, he was kind of hoping the same thing, even though he knew it couldn’t happen.

“Bye, Roman.” And with that he climbed down the nightstand and ran back into the walls.

Roman laid back in his bed, staring out the window as the sky slowly faded between colors. He wondered if Virgil would be making another appearance tonight, or if he truly would succeed in rescuing Logan.

Virgil made it to Patton’s bedroom about two hours later. He scanned the room, seeing that Patton was in bed and asleep. Grinning, Virgil got started on the hard climb up the desk without his hook. He managed though, and was able to pull himself up. 

After another quick glance at Patton, Virgil was glad to see his hook still sitting on the desk. He grabbed it and did as before. Swinging it into the box and climbing inside. He saw Logan there, asleep. He went over and gently shook him. “Logan? Wake up.” He said quietly, hoping the human wouldn’t hear him.

“Wha-?” Logan let out a groan, blinking blearily. “Virgil!” Logan threw his arms around Virgil, exclaiming joyously. “You came!”

“Shh!” Virgil hissed. “Yeah, of course I did. Now come on, before Patton wakes up.” He helped Logan to a stand.

“Oh, right.” Logan put a finger to his lips, leaning on Virgil heavily. “I apologize Virgil. I have been medicated.”

Virgil paused. “Wait, what?” He held Logan’s weight, realizing he was acting way different than normal.

“I am getting better by getting worse.” Logan explained. “I have been given medicine, it makes me very sleepy and sedimantieated.”

Virgil blinked. “Medicine did this to you?” Roman hadn’t said anything about _this_ happening. “Okay, well, just hang in there. We gotta get going.” He led Logan over to the hook. “Can you climb?”

“I don’t- I think-” Logan paused, his face scrunching up. A moment later he released a large sneeze, the majority of which ended up in Virgil’s face.

“Agh, gross!” Virgil wiped his face off with his sleeve but then froze when he heard the bed creak. Nothing happened for a moment and Virgil thought they were in the clear.

But then the light turned on.

“Logan?” A tired voice spoke. “You okay?” Patton looked into the box, eyes going wide when he saw, for the third time, Virgil.

“…Crap.” Virgil muttered.

“Apologies for sneezing on you.” Logan muttered, wiping at his nose before hugging Virgil tighter like a child.

Patton sighed and gently reached down, tearing Virgil away from Logan. “Hey! Let me go!” Patton shushed him gently and then nudged Logan back to his little nest to sleep.

“Go back to sleep Logan, it’s okay.” Patton spoke softly.

“No, I want Virgil back.” Logan pouted, reaching up his arms. “I miss him. We can be safe together.”

“I know but you’re sick. And you don’t want to get Virgil sick, right?” Patton asked. Virgil shifted in the grip, not believing he was caught a _third_ time, what the heck!?

“He can have medicine as well.” Logan argued. “He will not get sick.”

“I can’t give him medicine unless he’s already sick or he could _get_ sick.” Patton explained. “Just get some rest, Lo. I’ll be right back.” He started to leave the room with Virgil but paused. “Actually….hold on.”

Patton searched through his closest and Virgil was wondering what he was doing. He just wanted to go back to Roman already, when Patton pulled out another box. “Here we go!” Before Virgil knew it, he was placed inside the box. “Now you won’t be able to escape anymore.”

Virgil grit his teeth but bit his tongue. It was useless fighting with Patton about this. He could just wait for Roman to take him out.

Carrying the box, Patton made his way back up to Roman’s place and into his room. He gently opened the door, seeing that Roman was sound asleep. Not wanting to wake him, Patton set the box on the nightstand. “Goodnight, kiddo.” He said, before leaving.

Virgil huffed. He waited until he heard the front door close before cupping his hands. “Roman!”

There was a loud shifting of blankets, but rather than waking up Roman began to snore.

Virgil blinked. “Roman!” He said shouted again.

Once again, nothing but snores.

“You have got to be kidding me.” Virgil said before collapsing onto his back. So Roman was asleep and not waking up anytime soon. Perfect. Looks like Virgil was trapped in this box until morning. And still, Patton had Logan. And had given some sort of weird medicine. What if it hurt Logan? Or kept him like that forever? Virgil bit his lip in worry. He’d have to ask Roman tomorrow and if the answer was what he feared he might very well need Roman’s help.

He let out a small sigh and closed his eyes. But then his nose got itchy and he sneezed. Wait…oh no.No, no, please tell him he wasn’t getting sick. He was answered by another sneeze. It seems like Patton was right about one thing.

Maybe if he slept it would go away. He closed his eyes again but sleep wasn’t coming. Only another sneeze. He groaned. It was going to be a long night.


	10. Oh Cool We Can Drug Virgil Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil's turn for some meds!

Roman let out a large yawn, stretching his arms as he sat up and gaze sleepily around at the world. His eyes fell upon a box that had not been on his nightstand when he went to sleep. Well…that was new.

Gazing in, Roman held back a chuckle at the sight of Virgil stuck at the bottom. How did he always manage to look so cute? 

“Good morning, Virgil.” Roman greeted. “I’m guessing it didn’t go so well?”

Virgil opened his eyes, looking up at Roman. He felt awful but he was hoping he would be able to hide it. He had barely gotten any sleep last night and he didn’t need Roman turning into a Patton. “Ugh…” He glared at the human. “Just get me out of this box.”

“What’s the rush?” Roman leaned on his nightstand with a grin, propping his cheek on his hand. “You’re looking pretty cozy right there. It would be a shame to upset that.”

“Roman, I swear-” Virgil cut himself off when he felt a sneeze coming on. He buried his face in his arm and shut his eyes tight, hoping it would pass.

Roman paused, watching Virgil curl in on himself. “…are you okay?” Roman’s tone became concerned as he leaned in.

Virgil held up a finger to tell Roman to hang on. He let out a sigh as the sneeze passed and he lowered his sleeve and opened his eyes. “Yeah, I’m- _achoo_!” He groaned. Oh, _great._

“Oh my goodness, you’re sick.” Roman’s eyes widened in realization. 

“I am not! I just, it’s…dusty in here. That’s all!” Virgil argued. He kept himself from sniffing.

“Are you sure?” Roman reached his hands in, gently scooping Virgil up in his palms. He tentatively brushed his thumb against Virgil’s forehead. “Virgil, you’re burning up!”

Virgil tried pushing Roman’s finger away but he felt he had little energy. “I’m _fine_.” He practically whined. “Now put me down.”

“Oh, you definitely need medicine.” Roman winced. He took a glance at his crutches, trying to decide how to do this. After all, the first aid kit was in the other room.

Virgil thought back to how Logan was acting after taking medicine and shook his head. “No! I don’t need anything, except to get Logan away from Pat- _achoo_!” He was interrupted by another sneeze. He groaned, that one hurt his head a little.

“Logan can wait, we need to focus on you right now.” Roman said firmly, growing more concerned. He looked down at his chest, finding there was a convenient chest pocket there. Hopefully it would be big enough. Roman brought Virgil over to it, holding it open and lowering the borrower inside.

Virgil squirmed and tried to fight back but he didn’t have the strength. “Roman! No, let me go!”

“Virgil, you’re _sick_.” Roman reminded him. He grunted, pulling himself out of bed and positioning his crutches under his arms. “You’re not going anywhere.”

“No…No, Roman you…you _promised_.” Virgil said quietly, already drained from the tiny bit of struggling he had managed to do.

Roman paused, heartbroken at Virgil’s tone.

“Oh, no no no.” Roman corrected, looking down into his pocket. “Oh come now, Virgil, I didn’t mean it like _that_. I’m not going to keep you, I promise.”

“Then let me go. And listen to me when I say that I _don’t_ need medicine. Patton gave Logan medicine and it did something funny to his brain. He was acting all weird and-and loopy.” Virgil said.

“Well, yeah.” Roman shrugged, heading towards the bathroom. “Medicine does that. It helps you feel better, but if you need the really strong meds they can also make you feel a bit out of sorts for a while. That just means they’re doing their job though!”

“Roman, I _can’t_ be out of it right now. Not when I need to get Logan back!” Virgil exclaimed.

“You’re already out of it.” Roman reminded him, carefully leaning on one crutch and reaching up with his other arm to retrieve supplies from the medicine cabinet. “You’re running a fever and you’re sniffling up a storm. This will help put you back in tip-top condition for rescuing. _And_ , need I remind you, you don’t have to do all this rescuing alone.”

Virgil really didn’t want to admit it but…he knew Roman was right. Maybe it was finally time to accept the human’s help. “…Okay. I…” He closed his eyes and let out a sigh. “…I trust you.”

Roman stopped gathering the bottles, surprised that Virgil had given in. He must really be feeling ill if he was willing to finally trust Roman.

“Thank you.” Roman murmured, hurrying his pace. He gathered up the supplies, carefully hobbling back to bed where he threw it all down on his bedspread.

“Alright.” Roman sat down, pulling Virgil out into his cupped palms. He inspected the borrower carefully. “Now, what exactly hurts? I need to know your symptoms.”

Virgil shifted in the hand but sighed. He said he trusted Roman, now he should act like it. “Well, my head is pounding, my nose is stuffed, and I’m feeling a little queasy.” Virgil explained.

“Okay, that…plus the fever…” Roman transferred Virgil to one hand, shifting through the bottles. “Aha! This should work.” He set Virgil down on the bed, propping the borrower against a folded up bit of blanket. Roman poured some of the liquid medicine into a small cup, only now realizing how comically large it was in comparison.

“…Just take a sip of this.” Roman instructed. “A large sip. And then we’ll see if that works. If not, we can always give you more. Don’t drink too much though because you might get, well, sick.”

“Great.” Virgil said. Why did humans think this medicine stuff was a good idea again? He sighed and took the cup. He glanced up at Roman before taking a large sip. He coughed as it went down, disgusted at the taste. “Ugh, that tastes _awful_!”

“Yeah, it does that too.” Roman chuckled, filling a second cup with water and handing that to Virgil. “Here, drink some water to get rid of the taste.”

“Gladly.” Virgil drank his fill of the water before setting it off to the side. “So…how long does it take to affect me?”

“It depends on the person, but usually several minutes.” Roman explained, gathering up the supplies and setting it next to the box on the nightstand. “You’ll be able to feel it kick in.”

Virgil hummed, idly moving from side to side as he watched Roman put everything away. His moving turned to swaying and he felt his mind begin to cloud. “I think…I’feel it. In my brain.” Virgil said, words slurred.

“Oh, wow, that was quick.” Roman commented. He had only looked away for a few moments, but perhaps it just had a stronger effect on borrowers. “Are you…feeling better?”

“I feel…” Virgil paused, looking confused for a moment and then blinked. “Wait, what was the question again?”

“Ohoho, Virgil.” Roman felt a grin beginning to form. He teasingly poked Virgil in the side. “Oh, you really are out of it, aren’t ‘cha?”

“Am….not.” Virgil said slowly, trying to swat at the finger but missed several times.

“Oh, you’re like a toddler crossed with a kitten.” Roman cooed, scooping Virgil up.

“Noooooooooo.” Virgil whined, squirming as Roman picked him up.

“Aww, it’s okay, that’s a good thing.” Roman assured him. “And it’s just because of your medicine. You can go back to being a big ol’ grouch tomorrow, okay?”

“Hmm…fiiiiine.” Virgil let out a small sigh. “…food?” He asked, vaguely aware of how hungry he was.

“Breakfast sounds wonderful.” Roman agreed, opening his pocket once more. “What are you hungry for?” He asked, getting his crutches and heading to the kitchen. “I’ll admit, my skills are limited but my determination is not.”

“I waaaaant…food.” Virgil said.

“What an excellent choice.” Roman laughed. “Eggs it is then.” He pulled some from the fridge, heating up a pan and coating it with butter.

It was then that Patton came through. “Roman! I’m-” He cut himself off as he saw Roman up and making eggs. “Roman? What are you doing out of bed?”

Virgil blinked slowly as he heard another voice. It sounded familiar.

“Oh, good morning Pat.” Roman greeted, before remembering the weight in his pocket. That’s right, he was supposed to be angry with Patton. “Well, I was feeling better, so I decided to make myself breakfast.”

“Oh, well I’m glad you feel better. But you shouldn’t be up too much.” Patton said. “By the way, did you see Virgil this morning? You were asleep last night, so I just left him on your nightstand.”

“Yeah, I did.” Roman pointed to his pocket. “He’s right here, actually.”

Patton blinked and then smiled. “Aww, that’s adorable.”

“M’not adorable.” Virgil muttered.

“Virgil’s a bit under the weather this morning.” Roman explained. “Which of course is unfortunate for him, but in my mind it’s also great news! Because now there’s no reason to keep Virgil and Logan separated.”

“Oh no, that’s awful.” Patton said but then he ducked his head. “Um, I still don’t think it’s a good idea. We should have them get better first, before we let them see each other.” 

“And why is that?” Roman crossed his arms, nearly stumbling to the ground as he became off balance but recovered. “Patton, they’re _meant_ to be together. Why do you think Virgil keeps going back to Logan?”

“…I think Virgil is trying to help Logan escape.” Patton admitted. “And I can’t…let that happen.” He said quietly, rubbing his arm and not looking at Roman.

“Why not?” Roman asked softly.

“I just…I just can’t. Logan needs to get better and then…” Patton trailed off and bit his lip. He sighed and turned around. “I should head to my class.”

“No no no, hey.” Roman went forward, sticking out his crutch to block Patton’s path. “Patton, listen to me. I get it, okay? You don’t have to explain yourself to me.”

“I…don’t? You do?” Patton asked, turning to face his friend again.

“Yes.” Roman nodded. “Hey, if you want Logan to stay, that’s fine. But this separation is _killing_ them. There’s got to be a way to have the best of both worlds.” Roman snapped his fingers as if just struck with inspiration. “I know! I can keep them together and make sure they don’t escape while you’re at school.”

“…I don’t know, Ro. Virgil has already escaped three times.” Patton thought for a moment. “How about, I bring Logan here after class and we can have lunch together! Does that good?”

“ _Yes_.” Roman looked relieved, glad to be finally getting through to Patton. This was certainly a great start. “Yes, Patton that would be wonderful.”

“Great! Then, I’ll be back later! See ya Ro!” And with that, Patton was off to class.

Virgil blinked. “Wait…what about lunch? I thought it was breakfast?” Virgil asked.

Roman chuckled. “Yes, it’s breakfast. Just making plans for later.” Roman gave a sniff, smelling something burning. “Oh, shoot! Breakfast!” He scrambled over to salvage the eggs, sighing as he realized he would have to make another batch.

Virgil sniffed the air and his nose scrunched up in disgust. “That doesn’t smell like food.”

“No, that’s not food.” Roman grumbled in agreement, tossing it in the trash. “Just a moment, I have to start again.”

“Buuuut m’hungry!” Virgil whined.

“Virgil, this pocket has a flap, and I _will_ use it.” Roman threatened, cracking the eggs into the pan.

Virgil groaned but didn’t say anything more.

Roman scrambled up the eggs, being more careful this time around. He poured them out onto a plate, adding a little hot sauce and carefully maneuvering himself and his crutches over to the little kitchen table. 

“Alright, breakfast is served.” Roman sat down, reaching in and pulling Virgil from his pocket.

“Foooood!” Virgil exclaimed at the sight, making grabby hands towards it.

“Careful, it’s hot.” Roman warned, setting Virgil down on the table next to the plate.

“‘M careful.” Virgil muttered, blowing on it rather hilariously before grabbing it and the piece of egg and taking a bite. He hummed in contentment. “So gooood.”

“I’m glad you like it.” Roman couldn’t help but smile, noting how cute Virgil was like this as he dug into his own eggs. It was a bit strange to see him so carefree, though. 

Virgil finished off his piece and reached for another one. But for some reason the eggs at the edge of the plate no longer looked appealing. No, he wanted the eggs in the middle of the plate. From the same pile Roman was eating. So, he hopped onto the plate and started walking towards the middle.

Roman paused, his fork halfway through the air. “Um, those are my eggs?” He had nicely portioned out what he considered to be a fair borrower portion on the edge of the plate.

“Mine now.” Virgil said, before tripping and landing face first into them.

“Ah!” Roman gave a cry of surprise, dropping his fork and lifting Virgil by the back of his shirt. The front of the borrower was covered in goopy egg. Roman stuck out his tongue. “Ugh, Virgil, you’re _filthy_ \- uh, I mean, are you alright?”

“I’m fiiiiine.” Virgil whined as he tried to get his shirt out of Roman’s grasp. He was not having good luck with that though.

“Were you _trying_ to faceplant into egg?” Roman took up a napkin, trying to delicately remove at least the larger bits. “Or are you really that out of it?”

Virgil tried to slap away the napkin. “Hmm!” He said instead of answering.

“Oh good lord.” Roman muttered, holding Virgil’s arm out of the way with his thumb as he wiped more. “I swear, it’s like you’ve become a child.”

“You’re a child!” Virgil exclaimed. He had given up on trying to get away, only squirming now as Roman continued to attack his face with the napkin.

“I am not!” Roman huffed, looking offended. 

“…Yes you are.” Virgil said and then stuck his tongue out for good measure.

“No, I’m- ! Ugh, what am I even doing?” Roman groaned, rubbing his hand down his face. “I am not having this argument with you. Now do borrowers ever bathe? Because you are in desperate need of a bath, mi amigo.”

“I don’t need a bath.” Virgil said. “I’m squeaky clean!” He ignored how gooey his face and arms still felt. “See?” He moved his arm at the same time he made a squeak noise with his mouth.

“Not quite how it works.” Roman looked down at his pocket with a grimace. He didn’t really want to put Virgil in there right now and get it all dirty, but there was no way Roman could use his crutches and hold Virgil at the same time.

“No bath!” Virgil did not feel like getting wet right now even if it would help with this gooey egg problem he seemed to have going on.

“ _Yes_ bath.” Roman corrected. Seeing no other option, Roman put Virgil into his pocket and began to hobble towards the bathroom.

Virgil squirmed in the pocket. “Nooooooo.” He whined.

Roman looked at the bathtub, realizing that wouldn’t exactly work with Virgil’s size. Instead he turned to the sink, estimating it would be the right size. He turned on the faucet.

“Can you swim?” Roman asked suddenly, figuring that was important information.

Virgil blinked. “Swim?”

Roman looked at him for a moment. “Shower it is then.” Roman adjusted the sink so that the water poured down the drain, making sure the level didn’t rise high enough for Virgil to be able to drown. Once he was satisfied with the water temperature, not too hot nor too cold, Roman took Virgil out of his pocket.

Virgil squirmed. “Nooooo water!” He continued to whine. He glared down at the sink for good measure.

“It will be quick, I promise.” Wanting to stay true to his word, Roman kept a careful grip on the borrower and all but shoved him under the pouring water.

“Wha _-ahh_!” As the water hit Virgil, he felt his sense coming back. Suddenly snapping back into reality. “R-Roman!” He had very little idea what was currently happening.

“Just a second, almost done.” Roman stuck his tongue out in concentration, quickly scrubbing off the last of the egg and letting it wash into the drain. “Aaaaand… there!” As soon as he was done Roman pulled Virgil out from under the water, turning off the faucet.

Virgil squirmed in the grip, feeling like a drenched rat. He hated the feeling of wet clothes. “What the heck, Roman?!” He yelled at the human before shivering as the air nipped his wet skin.

Roman paused, noticing that Virgil seemed to be talking normally. “You were covered in egg!” Roman protested, quickly grabbing a towel and wrapping up the shivering borrower.

Virgil was thankful for the towel but he still glared up at Roman. “That doesn’t mean you put me under a _faucet_!” He sighed as he ran a hand down his face before pausing. “Wait, egg? H-How did _that_ even happen? Why can’t I…why can’t I remember?”

“Um…well, to be honest, I’m really not sure about the memory loss.” Roman sat down so that he didn’t have to balance with his crutches, focusing on helping rub the towel around to dry Virgil off. “But the gist of it is I gave you some medicine and a side effect was you became quite loopy and decided to faceplant in my eggs.”

“Great. See, this is exactly why I didn’t want to take the medicine in the first place.” He probably embarrassed himself so much too. Ugh. He tried to think back to see if he could remember anything else he might have done before a blurry image came into his head. And a familiar and unwelcome voice. His eyes snapped to Roman. “…Was Patton here earlier?” He was really hoping he was wrong.

“Yeah, ah, Patton dropped by for a minute.” Roman paused his drying technique, thinking he had ruffled Virgil’s hair enough for now. “Just how much, um, _do_ you remember, exactly?”

Virgil reached up to try and fix his hair. “Almost nothing, except for his voice. I can’t remember what he was saying though.” He glared up at Roman. “What happened?” 

“Hey, come now, why all the judgement?” Just for that, Roman ruffled Virgil’s hair again with a tiny bit more force. “Do you really hold me in such low regard? What do you _think_ happened?”

Virgil winced slightly as Roman ruffled his hair again and he looked off to the side for a moment. “I…I don’t know. And I _don’t_. I-I said that I trusted you and I _do_.” Virgil surprised himself with that line. “It’s just not being able to remember…has my anxiety pretty high right now.”

“Okay, that’s fair.” Roman eased off. “I apologize. Let’s see…well, I told Patton you were sick and tried to use that to our advantage to get you and Logan together since there’s no reason for a quarantine anymore. He didn’t exactly buy it, but he did agree to bring Logan over for lunch, so that’s a start.”

Virgil blinked. “Wait… he’s bringing Logan over for lunch? Today?” Virgil grinned. “This is perfect! You can distract Patton while I grab Logan and get out of there!”

“Oh.” Roman hadn’t really considered that as an option. His face fell slightly. “I suppose you can.”

Virgil was paying little attention to how Roman’s face fell, too caught up at the idea that this might actually work. “If you can keep Patton’s back turned or better yet get him out into another room, then all I would need is ten minutes to get Logan out of there.”

“Ten minutes seems a little ambitious.” Roman countered. “And it might be a bit hard to distract Patton given how attached he is to Logan. You know, maybe this isn’t the best idea after all, come to think of it.”

“No, this can work. It _has_ to.” Virgil said. He looked up at Roman. “But I’m counting on you to keep him distracted. Just, I don’t know…talk about me or something? He seems pretty interested in borrowers at least…” The last thing he wanted was for more information about him to get to Patton but if it distracted him so they could escape then he would allow it.

“Virgil, it doesn’t _have_ to work.” Roman argued. “I think I’m really beginning to break Patton down. Sooner or later he’s bound to see eye to eye with me. You should have seen it this morning, i think we really connected.”

“Roman, I can’t just _wait around._ Who knows how long it would take or if you’ll even get through to him at all. No, we have to take _action_. It’s the only way.” Virgil said.

“All I’m saying is it’s not the only way, alright?” Roman insisted. “So don’t get too downhearted on me if this doesn’t work.”

Virgil hummed and crossed his arms, looking up at Roman. “Just as long as you keep Patton distracted, it’ll work.” Roman was a key part of this plan.

“Look, I’ll do my best, but that’s all I can promise.” Roman sighed. Patton could be quite stubborn when he pleased.

Virgil nodded. “Okay.” Hopefully Roman’s best would be enough. “So…when’s lunch?” Virgil asked, having no idea what time it was. Being as loopy as he had been, it could have been the next day and Virgil would have no idea.

“In an hour or two, I’d say.” Roman answered, glancing at the clock. “Pat and I never really specified a time.”

“And hour or two…okay, alright.” Virgil mumbled to himself. That was not a ton of time to prepare himself mentally. But on the other hand, in an hour or two, him and Logan would finally be home.

“Well, what do we do until then?” Virgil asked. He could just sit here and think about it the entire time but that probably wasn’t good for his mental state.

He felt a tickle in his throat for a second but cleared it behind his hand. Honestly, he still wasn’t feeling the best but he couldn’t let Roman know that now. Not when it could ruin the plan for him to be loopy again.

“Well, how are you feeling?” Roman answered Virgil’s question with a question of his own. “It’s probably best if you get some more rest.”

Virgil frowned. “I’m fine though. That medicine worked and I’m all better.” Virgil lied. His nose twitched with the inkling of a sneeze and Virgil subtly sniffed.

“Medicine doesn’t work like that.” Roman reached up, touching Virgil’s forehead with his thumb and pushing the bangs out of the way.

Virgil flinched and tried to push Roman’s fingers away. “Stop! I said, I’m fine!”

“You still feel warm.” Roman winced, pulling away. “Virgil, you need to stop fighting this. The more you resist and stress yourself out, the worse it’ll get.”

“I don’t care!” Virgil finally yelled. “Let me get sick! As long as I get Logan back home safe, then it doesn’t matter!” Virgil practically growled, glaring up at Roman. Why didn’t Roman understand that he wasn’t nearly as important as Logan right now?

“Virgil…” Roman all but whined, upset by Virgil’s outburst. “You know it’s not that simple. What, you’re just going to take care of Logan while he’s still sick? And who’s gonna take care of you, huh?”

Virgil looked down. “…I-I don’t need to be taken care of…” 

_“Yes_ , you do.” Roman’s tone was firm. “You’re not going to be any help to Logan until you’re better. Isn’t that a good enough reason? Taking care of yourself so you can take care of a friend?”

Virgil bit his lip. “I-I don’t have a _choice_ though. What am I supposed to do, have Patton keep Logan until I’m all better? Who knows what Patton could do to him during all that time!” Virgil exclaimed.

“Patton hasn’t done anything to Logan.” Roman reminded him.

“ _Yet._ ” Virgil spoke, emphasizing the word. “Do I think Patton will hurt Logan…not really, though it isn’t out of the question.” Virgil admitted. “But he could move him into a better kind of prison! Like a cage or something and then I’ll _never_ get him out. Or maybe Patton will decide to just up and move and take Logan with him and then I’ll never even see him again!” Virgil was panicking now, breathing faster than normal.

“Hey hey hey, take a chill pill, alright?” Roman rubbed his finger along Virgil’s side in a soothing manner. “You’re forgetting one important detail, you know.”

Virgil took a deep breath, focusing on Roman’s touch. It was actually helping him ground himself. He looked up at the human. “What?”

“Me.” Roman gave him a smile, keeping his voice soothing. “I wouldn’t let Patton lock Logan away in a cage. I know it’s taking a while and it’s easy to lose hope, but you have to remember you’re not alone in this, alright? You’ve got a human on your side.”

Virgil blinked. Roman was…right. He had Roman on his side and he had no reason to not trust that Roman would indeed help him. He already had, probably more than Virgil was willing to admit. “…Okay.” Virgil sighed but sent a small smile up at Roman. “Thanks.”

“No problem, little stormcloud.” Roman assured him. “Now come on, I’m sure we can find some way to pass the time.”

Virgil tilted his head. “You aren’t…gonna give me medicine?” Virgil asked.

“Do you need medicine?” Roman tilted his head. “You’re sick, and it would definitely speed things up, but you know your body best.”

“I just know I don’t want to be loopy again.” Virgil admitted. “…I think I’m fine but if I get worse I’ll take some.” Virgil said, much to his own surprise.

“It might be best to take some now.” Roman recommended. “That way you have time for it to kick in and do its magic before lunch.”

Virgil groaned. “Do I have to?” 

Roman chuckled. “Now you sound like a two-year-old again and you haven’t even had it yet.”

Virgil pouted and crossed his arms. “That’s one of the reasons I’d rather _not_ take it.” He didn’t want to embarrass himself even further. 

“But you were so cute~” Roman cooed, teasing Virgil’s hair.

Virgil whined as he tried to push Roman away from him. “I am not! I’m dark and edgy, not cute!”

“Oh come now, you can be both!” Roman assured him, mercifully pulling his hand away.

“That’s not how it works.” Virgil deadpanned.

“Ever hear of a little cutie named Wednesday Adams?” Roman argued. “Pretty much every member of the Adams family, actually. Not to mention Edward Cullen, that man is a _gift_.”

Virgil blinked. “I…have no idea who those people are.” Was he supposed to? That’s how Roman was talking about them anyway.

“They’re all dark, all edgy, and allllll-” Roman bopped Virgil’s nose. “-cute.”

Virgil scrunched his nose up as Roman bopped him. And then-” _Achoo!_ ” Oh great. He wiped his nose on his upper sleeve.

“Bless you.” Roman said, quickly pulling his finger away from the mess. “That’s quite some sneeze you’ve got there. Maybe medicine is the way to go.”

Virgil grumbled. “…I still don’t like it.” But at this point he was almost in agreement with Roman. Welp, there went his plan for an escape today.

“Most people don’t, but we do what we must.” Roman reached up, grabbing the medicine and setting Virgil down on the counter so he could prepare a smaller portion for him. Once it was poured, Roman held it out. “Bon Appetit.”

Virgil sighed as he took it. “Before I take this…just, I’m not going to be in my right mind when Patton comes with Logan.” Virgil glanced up at Roman. “Look out for me, okay? Make sure I don’t do anything stupid.”

Roman was tempted to tease, but seeing the sincerity in Virgil’s gaze he paused. “I will.” Roman nodded. “I promise.”

Virgil nodded and smiled a little. “Okay…I guess I’ll see ya on the other side.” Virgil tipped back the cup, downing the whole thing. He gagged slightly and handed the cup back to Roman.

Roman grabbed the cup, rinsing it out and setting the medicine back in the cabinet. “We should probably get the kitchen ready, I don’t know how long until Patton and Logan get here.”

Virgil, already feeling the affects, giggled. “To the kitchen!” He exclaimed.

Roman giggled it a bit himself. “Wow, that was fast.” He carefully scooped Virgil up, grabbing his crutches and hobbling to the kitchen.


	11. The Borrowers Get A Stroke Of Luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman helps as best he can.

Patton was excited to come home that day, knowing they were going to meet Roman and Virgil for lunch. He set his bag down and turned to the box, peering inside and smiling down at Logan. “Hey, Lo. How are you feeling?” He asked.

“Fine.” Logan answered curtly. The medicine from this morning had worn off, leaving him feeling as cynical as ever.

Patton hummed with a smile. “You definitely seem better.” Patton pressed a fingertip to Logan’s forehead. “And you don’t feel warm at all.”

“I told you, I feel fine.” Logan assured him, for once not moving away from the touch. “I’ve recovered.”

“Really? Hmm…maybe I should give you some more medicine though, just in case.” Patton said, more to himself than Logan though.

“I do not require medicine.” Logan insisted. “I understand that you were attempting to heal me; whether or not it was due to your efforts, I have been healed. Now you can release me, as promised.”

Patton’s smile turned into a frown. “O-Oh, um…well, about that…” Patton rubbed the back of his head. He had been hoping for some more time to prepare and prolong this conversation but he supposed now was the time. “I think…I think it would be better for you if you stayed here permanently.”

Logan blinked. “…come again?” 

“Just, hear me out, okay?” Patton took a deep breath. “I don’t know a lot about what you are and such but I think I know enough to know that your life isn’t…the best. You survive well enough but you aren’t _living_.” Patton gave a comforting smile. “But here, with me, I can give you everything you need! Food, shelter, clothes, you name it! And you wouldn’t have to worry about anything ever again. Doesn’t that sound nice?”

“No, it does not sound _nice_.” Logan spat. He had expected this from the start but it still stung. “It sounds completely unacceptable. You promised to let me go. I have my own life, and it should be my choice how I chose to acquire my resources.”

“Well…I never actually _promised_ anything.” Patton said, biting his lip. “Look, Logan, I’m just trying to look out for you.”

“If you really mean that you’ll let me go.” Logan said firmly. “I’ll reiterate that I don’t want to be looked after as though I’m a belonging incapable of independent thought.”

“I don’t think that! I just think you life could be _better_.” Patton said. Besides, he didn’t want to lose him either. “Look, maybe we should talk about this more later, we’re supposed to be meeting Roman and Virgil for lunch.”

“No, we’re discussing this now.” Logan pressed on, knowing he was losing Patton’s focus. “If I were truly to have a life here, I would want to choose it for myself, not have it thrust upon me. Can you not understand that?”

“I-I do but your so focused on the ‘bad’ and you aren’t even considering the good.” Patton said with a slight pout.

“I have considered the good.” Logan informed him. “But it’s outweighed by the constant waves of negativity. You don’t even view me as an adult, let alone a competent one despite the fact I have been thriving on my own in these walls for _years_.”

Patton shook his head, glancing at the time. “Look, we really need to get going. Let’s just talk later, okay?” Maybe Roman could help convince him even.

He reached down and picked Logan up around the middle, making sure to be gentle.

“It doesn’t seem as though I have much of a choice.” Logan squirmed weakly, knowing he never got a choice.

“I’m sorry.” Patton said, feeling bad. But at the same time, he knew this was best for Logan. “Hopefully you’ll see my side of things soon.” Patton kept Logan close to his chest as he started towards the front door.

“I wish you would do the same.” Logan sighed.

Patton didn’t bother answering, instead he focused on making sure no one was in the hall before climbing up the flight of stairs and to Roman’s apartment. He knocked on the door.

“Come in!” Roman called, sat at the dining table with a loopy Virgil corralled by his arms.

Patton came in, smiling as he saw Roman and Virgil at the dining table. “Hey Ro! Hiya Virgil.” He brought his hands out. “Roman, this is Logan.”

Virgil looked up at the other human, swaying slightly. He doesn’t think he likes this human but he can’t really remember. And then he saw the figure in his hand and he lit up. “Lo-Lo!”

Logan’s heart fell, watching the pathetic way his friend was acting. It appeared the human had finally captured him as well. 

“Er, it’s a pleasure to finally meet you, Logan.” Roman gave the borrower a hesitant smile, ignoring the way the borrower glared at him.

“I want Logan!” Virgil called out and Patton chuckled, it seemed like Virgil was still on the medicine. How cute.

“Alright, here you go.” Patton set Logan down and Virgil went up and hugged him.

“Logan! You’re here!” Virgil said with a loopy grin.

“Yes, I am present.” Logan said in bewilderment, giving Virgil an awkward pat. Was he truly this delusional while on medicine?

“So, erm, what were you thinking we should have for lunch?” Roman asked. “I forgot to prepare anything.”

“That’s okay, you shouldn’t be up and about yet anyway.” Patton rolled up his sleeves and grinned. “I’ll cook us some lunch. How does…” He looked in the fridge. “Oh! How does hamburgers sound?”

“Oh, yes, that sounds great, Pat.” Roman nodded. He looked down at the borrowers again. Even reunited, Logan looked so uncomfortable, clearly sizing him up and looking for an escape route. He didn’t even have a hook, yet Roman had no doubt if he were to leave them alone the borrower might jump off the table regardless.

Roman let out a sigh. He had promised Virgil that he’d try to help, but… at the same time, even Roman was hesitant to go. No matter. It wasn’t Roman’s choice to make.

“Ah!” Roman suddenly cried out, putting his acting skills to use as he clutched his leg.

Patton whipped around, eyes wide with concern. “Roman! What’s wrong?” Patton went over to him, hovering his hands over his leg but not touching it.

“My leg, it just had a bad flare up.” Roman said through gritted teeth. “I think I need to go lay down…” He paused, pretending to think for a moment before looking up at Patton with puppy dog eyes. “Would it be alright if we eat in my bedroom, Pat?”

“Of _course_ , Roman. Here, let me help you over there.” Patton helped hoist Roman up and head towards the bedroom.

Logan watched the humans leave, not believing their luck. It would only be a matter of moments before they returned, so they would have to act fast.

“Quickly, Virgil.” Logan instructed, pulling Virgil towards the edge of the table.

“Hmm? Where going?” Virgil said, letting himself be dragged.

“Shh.” Logan shushed him, glancing anxiously at the doorway. “Home.” He looked over the edge, spotting the chair ready to cushion their fall. “Alright, we need to jump. Follow me.” Logan released Virgil’s arm, leaping off the table and safely landing on the soft surface.

Virgil looked over the table and down at Logan, looking confused. “What ‘bout Ro?” He asked, not wanting to leave his friend.

“It’s alright, he’s in the other room as well, now hurry.” Logan urged Virgil on.

“But…he’ll be worried, when sees that we…gone.” Virgil spoke, having a bit of trouble.

“What?” Logan could not believe this is what Virgil was worrying about right now. He shook his head. “Nevermind that, Virgil we need to leave.”

“Hmmmmmmmmm, okay.” Virgil jumped down and let out a laugh as he stuck the landing only to fall on his butt.

“Oh my goodness.” Logan gave a tense sigh, infuriated that Virgil wasn’t taking this seriously. “Now please, _carefully_ , follow me.” Logan instructed, beginning to climb down the chair leg.

“Why we leaving?” Virgil asked, tilting his head as he just watched Logan climb down the chair. He blinked slowly.

“Virgil, _come on_.” Logan snapped, using his no-nonsense tone. He was not going to blow his one chance at freedom, not after so many days as Patton’s captive.

Virgil’s eyes went wide and he despite his brain being foggy, he understood that this was important. So he wasted no time in following after Logan, climbing down and to the floor. “Sorry.” He said, pouting and looking down.

“I forgive you, but we have to hurry.” Logan could already feel the tremors of a human returning. He yanked Virgil along, dashing like a madman towards the vent nearby.

Patton walked into the kitchen. “Let me just grab-” He was cut off when he saw no one on the table. “Oh no.” He looked all around and then went on the floor to search. But he couldn’t see anyone.

In a panic, he ran back into Roman’s room. “Roman! They’re gone!”

“What?” Roman wasn’t sure if he felt elated or deflated that the plan had worked.

“I searched the whole kitchen and they’re just _gone_.” Patton said, he groaned and wiped at his eyes. “We shouldn’t have left them alone that long…”

“I, well, maybe this is for the best?” Roman said hesitantly, unsure how his friend would react.

“What? How is this for the best? Virgil is sick and now they’re all by themselves and they’ll have to go back to trying to survive each and every day.” Patton shook his head. “No, no we have to go find them. Maybe set up some humane traps…” Patton trailed off in thought.

“No!” Roman cried out, looking aghast. “Patton, do you even _hear_ yourself?”

“Huh?” Patton turned around to face Roman. “What? Don’t you want to get them back? To make sure they’re safe?”

“No, I don’t!” Roman insisted. “I mean, sure, I’d like them to be safe, but it’s not right to force them to stay here. Who are we to say what’s best for them?”

Patton blinked. “I…but it’s safer with me, with _us_.” Patton tried, though at this point he might be trying to convince himself too.

“Not necessarily.” Roman argued. “We’re huge compared to them, and could easily accidentally hurt them. That would be terrible!”

“But…But I’m careful, I would never hurt them.” Patton said, biting his lip. 

“And they would be _miserable_ trapped forever like that.” Roman grimaced at the image. “Do you really want that? To be stuck with somebody who _hates_ you?”

Patton’s eyes widened. “Logan doesn’t…” He trailed off, looking down in a depressing realization. No…Logan _did_ hate him. From the moment Patton had found Logan and forced him to stay, Logan had hated him.

“Oh…” Patton said softly, eyes downcast.

“Oh, Patton, come here.” Roman looked at Patton sympathetically, patting the side of his bed and scooting over to make room.

Patton sat down, placing his head on Roman’s shoulder. “I…I messed up, huh?” Patton asked in a quiet voice.

“Yeah.” Roman admitted, wrapping his arm around to rub Patton’s side. “You were trying to do the right thing, but …well, we all fall short sometimes.”

“I just wanted to give them an easier life…” Patton said, leaning into Roman’s touch. 

“I know.” Roman assured him, having wanted the same thing. “But sometimes people don’t want to take the easy way out. It’s not as fun to go through life having everything handed to you.”

“I…I guess not.” Patton let out a sad sigh. “Oh, I feel so _bad_ now! …Even worse when I knew all along that it was bad, I just thought it would all be okay, after a while…” Patton looked down. “Now I can’t even tell Logan _or_ Virgil that I’m sorry.”

Roman winced. “I know, that must feel rough. Maybe you could leave a note? There’s a chance they’ll read it before they leave.”

Patton deflated. “I guess…that’s my only option, huh?” There was no way they would come back themselves in person.

“Pretty much.” Roman confirmed. “You might want to hurry, I’m…not sure how long they’ll stick around.”

Patton nodded and stood up. “I’ll order you some pizza and bring it to you. I’m uh, gonna go write that note.”

“Go ahead, don’t worry about me.” Roman waved him off. “I can just fix myself a sandwich or something.”

“You sure?” Patton said, feeling bad.

“Yes, I’m sure.” Roman assured him. “Worry about yourself for a change, Pat.”

“Okay.” And with that, Patton left Roman’s house. He had some amends to hopefully make.

**———————————**

Logan stayed diligently by Virgil’s bedside, waiting for the medicine to take its toll and Virgil to heal. He had a lot to think about, having overheard the human’s exchange while they traveled through the walls. 

It could be a trap- the humans could have just said those things knowing they could be listening in. But despite himself, Logan found himself curious what that note said. 

Virgil groaned awake, blinking his eyes open. “What? Where…?” He sat up and looked around, eyes going wide when he saw Logan. “…Logan?”

“Hello Virgil.” Logan gave a soft smile, testing Virgil’s temperature with the back of his hand. “How do you feel?”

“I-fine, but-” Virgil shook his head and launched himself at Logan, hugging him. “How did you get away? Wait…are we in the walls? What happened?”

Logan returned the hug firmly. “The humans left us alone for a moment, so I took advantage of it and brought us both to safety.”

Virgil blinked. “Wha-they did? How? Why, what happened?” Virgil asked.

Logan thought back, trying to remember how it all went down. “Roman’s leg flared up and Patton had to assist him back to bed, and they neglected to bring us along.”

Virgil stared at Logan for a moment, before his face broke out into a huge grin. “Oh my gosh, he actually did it.” He laughed. “I didn’t expect him to do it while I was loopy like that but he _did_!”

“I am confused.” Logan frowned. “Who did what?”

“Roman! He faked that flare up to distract Patton, he _must_ have.” Virgil had never been more thankful to Roman then in that instance. Especially because his plan had given Logan back to him.

“Why would he do a thing like that?” Logan was still puzzled. 

Oh, right. Virgil hadn’t really gotten the chance to talk to Logan about Roman. “Roman is actually pretty chill, for a human.” Virgil admitted with a smile. “He’s been trying to help me from the start to get you back.”

“Virgil, listen to what you’re stating.” Logan reminded him gently. “Perhaps Roman only wanted to gain both of us for himself.”

Virgil shook his head. “No, see, I thought that at first too. But-But Roman’s _proved_ himself. Especially with this distraction he pulled in order to help us escape.” Virgil sighed. “Look, I know it sounds crazy. I never thought I would be saying this about a human. But…I think might consider him a friend?”

Logan raised his eyebrows. “You are correct, you sound quite delusional. Are you certain the medicine has evacuated your system?”

“I’m fine.” Virgil promised. “I feel great. Especially knowing you’re back and okay.” Virgil smiled at Logan. “You…are okay? Right?” He didn’t think Patton would hurt him but it didn’t hurt to check.

“Yes, I’m alright.” Logan nodded, his mind going back to the conversation he had overheard. “Patton was… overbearing, but gentle.”

Virgil sighed in relief. “At least he didn’t hurt you, that’s good.” Virgil frowned. “What about your sickness? Is it gone? You seem okay…”

“Yes, I’ve made a full recovery.” Logan nodded. “I was doing better, and the medicine, admittedly, worked wonders.”

“That’s good and yeah, I hate the loopy effect but I feel all better too.” Looked like Roman was right after all.

“In that case, we should begin packing.” Logan instructed.

Virgil frowned. “Oh…right, yeah we…should.” Virgil looked down. He knew it was what they were supposed to do. He even told Roman that and Roman let them go knowing full well he wouldn’t see them again but…how was he supposed to just up and leave after admitting to Logan and himself that Roman was his friend?

“Are you alright?” Logan took note how Virgil’s demeanor had shifted.

“Uh, yeah, I just…do we _really_ …have to go?” Virgil asked hesitantly, already picturing Logan’s reaction.

Logan raised an eyebrow. “Are you implying we stay in a building with two humans who know of our existence, one of which stated explicitly he intended to hold me captive for the rest of my life?”

“N-No, no, I just…” Virgil trailed off and sighed. “No, you’re right. We should get packing.”

“Alright.” Logan paused, remembering how he would need to take the long trek back to his home, where Patton’s room would be so close. “I best be off then.”

“Okay, just be careful. I guess we’ll meet up back here tomorrow morning?” Virgil asked, even though he knew it wouldn’t give him a lot of time.

“Sounds satisfactory.” Logan prayed he would be there, if not… well, frankly by this point Virgil would have a good guess where to find him. Logan gave Virgil a wave, heading off on his own.

Virgil watched Logan go, before grabbing his borrowing bag and heading off in the opposite direction. If he _had_ to move…then he at least wanted to say goodbye to Roman. And thank him.

Roman was sat in bed, not quite as bored as before he met Virgil but doubly upset. He was scrolling through his phone, desperate for a distraction he knew wouldn’t come.

Roman had made the right decision, he knew that. That knowledge certainly helped soften the blow of losing a friend. He hoped Virgil would be alright out there, wherever he ended up. Of course, Roman would never know for sure.

Virgil took a deep breath before running out into the open and towards the nightstand. He still didn’t have his hook, which he should make another before they left, but he could still scale the nightstand now problem. Which he started to do.

Roman paused, so uninvested in his phone and attuned to small noises by now that he heard the rustling as soon as it began. Or at least, he hoped he did. It would be a pity if his mind was playing tricks on him.

“…Virgil?” Roman asked, turning towards the noise but unable to see anything.

Virgil pulled himself onto the nightstand and turned to smile at Roman. “Hey, Ro.”

Roman grinned, shocked but elated to see the borrower again. “You came back!”

Virgil chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. “Yeah, course. I…wanted to thank you. Logan told me what you did.”

“He did?” Roman was surprised to hear the other borrower was on his side; Roman was under the impression Logan didn’t like him very much. “Ah, well, you’re welcome. No trouble at all.”

Virgil’s smile slowly turned to a frown. “Um…I also came to say…goodbye.”

Roman’s grin faded. “…oh. So, you’re still leaving then.” The human’s tone became quieter, more forlorn.

“Yeah…honestly, I-I don’t want to.” Virgil took a seat at the edge of the nightstand. “I know I’m supposed to and all, what with the rules, and Logan doesn’t want to stay either cause of Patton but…your my friend, Roman. And I don’t want to leave you.” Wow, he never thought he would say that, not about a human and certainly not _too_ a human.

Roman let out a soft ‘aww!’, clutching at his heart. “Virgil, I’m flattered, but your going to break my porcelain heart. If you really want to stay then…why don’t you just stay? I mean, I know, Patton, but he seems to finally see the error of his ways, and even then it would be easy enough to stay away from him.”

Virgil shook his head. “I-I don’t know. I don’t think _Logan_ would _let_ me stay. He doesn’t fully believe that you have good intentions.”

“Well, then maybe you could bring him to meet me?” Roman suggested. “I know we met briefly but he obviously didn’t see me in the best light… but I’m sure between the two of us I could convince him! Surely he can’t be any more stubborn than you.”

“Oh trust me, he is.” Maybe even more so. “And he’s a little traumatized Ro…I don’t know how good of an idea it is to drag him out here. And he’d never go willingly either.”

Roman winced, feeling poorly for both Logan for suffering and Patton because he knew his friend felt guilty. “Alright, maybe not right away. But eventually? In the meantime, you two could just borrow from me, I promise to make it easy.”

“That really does sound nice…but Logan is already set on going.” Virgil sighed, rubbing his arm. “He’s packing up as we speak and we’re supposed to meet up tomorrow morning to…leave.”

“…oh.” Roman’s face fell. “Where will you go?”

Virgil shrugged. “I’m not sure yet…I think Logan will at least want to go a few buildings down. Which is gonna take us close to a week to get _that_ far.” He muttered the last bit. He was not looking forward to this journey.

Roman respectfully held back his smile at the thought of a few houses taking a week. While it was amusing, it was also almost sad. “Are you sure you’re going to be okay going that far?”

“It’ll be dangerous.” Virgil didn’t sugarcoat it. “Especially if the weather turns bad on us.” He groaned. “There has to be a way for us to stay.”

“Surely you can convince Logan, you know him better than anyone.” Roman urged. “You know it’s safer here.”

“I know _you’re_ safe. But…what about Patton? How can we be _sure_ he’s changed?” Virgil asked.

Roman took a moment to truly think about it. “Believe it or not, Patton is a good person. He was trying to do what was right, but he had the wrong thoughts on how to do so. Patton felt terrible when he was here, and we were even brainstorming ways to apologize. I don’t think Patton will be trying to keep a borrower again any time soon.”

Virgil let out a deep breath. “Okay, I trust you.” It may have not been the first time he said it but he found he said it the easiest it this time. “I’m gonna try and convince Logan to stick around.” Virgil said, a determined glint in his eyes.

Roman’s eyes lit up. “Wonderful! Virgil, you have no idea how happy I am to hear that.”

Virgil smiled. “Logan is stubborn, but so am I. I’m sure I can convince him, especially if condone to his logic.” Virgil smirked and crossed his arms. “Because believe it or not, staying here is the logical option.”

“Oh, I believe it.” Roman assured him.

Virgil chuckled. “Well, I have until morning but it’s gonna take me awhile to get back, so I should probably start heading out.” Virgil said.

“Alright.” Roman gave him a wave. “Best of luck. If all goes well, maybe you can stop by tomorrow? I’ll make you food.”

“Can’t say no to that.” Virgil chuckled. “Yeah, I’ll see you tomorrow.” Virgil climbed down the nightstand and went back into the walls, going over the conversation he would soon have with Logan in his head. Hopefully it wouldn’t be too hard to convince him.


	12. Some Apologies Are In Order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton: Let's just say, from the bottom of my heart- my bad.

Patton sighed as tapped the pencil against the desk. He had a blank sheet of paper in front of him and he was trying to figure out how to word his apology the best. _Should I start with dear, Logan? Or is that too formal. Maybe, hi, Logan? Ugh, why is this so hard._

Patton had messed, he knew that now. But how did he put it into words. He put the lead to the paper and simply started to write. He didn’t let himself think much as he did, just letting his thoughts poor out on the page.

When he was done, he read it over. He sighed, he hoped this was enough. He knew Logan probably would never forgive him but he had least wanted him to know he was sorry. He grabbed the note and looked around for where to put it. He ducked underneath the desk, thinking this was the best place and set it down there.

He then stood up and grabbed his coat. He needed to get out of the house for a little bit. Besides, maybe if he was out then Logan would be more willing to come and see it.

Logan paused, having been watching through the vents. He waited until he was sure that Patton had truly left before he ventured down to read the note.

_Logan,_

_Hi, er, I don’t even know if you’re ever going to see this. You’re probably long gone right now, which I completely understand. I was…terrible. I had it set in my mind that I needed to protect you and that the only way to do that was to keep you here with me. Even…Even if it was against your will. But I realize now that I was wrong. It was wrong to trap you and keep you here, even when you were still sick._

_So, I just wanted to say that I am sorry. So, so sorry. I know you must have been pretty scared and I was a jerk for ignoring that fear. And for acting like I knew best. And treating you like a child._

_I’m sorry to Virgil too, for everything I did to him and making him worry about you. I’m glad Roman was a better person about all this._

_I wish I could make it up to you but I know the best way I can is to not bother you anymore. To try and forget this even happened. I promise, I will won’t come after you or Virgil. I’ll leave you alone._

_Love, Patton._

_P.S. I am really really really really really really really sorry. :(_

Logan read it and reread it several times before he decided he had analyzed every detail. Yet despite his thorough search, Logan still wasn’t sure what to make of the note. It certainly seemed sincere enough, and Logan appreciated the gesture.

Still…as Logan looked around the bedroom, he let out a small shudder. There was still that underlying fear that this was all just another trap to get Logan to come back. 

Committing the note to memory and scolding himself for staying out in the open so long, Logan went back into the walls.

**——————————————**

Virgil sat down on his makeshift bed, waiting anxiously for Logan to come back. He knew Logan would be able to tell right away that he didn’t pack, so he would have to jump into his plan to convince him right away.

Hopefully he could.

There was a knocking at the door, Logan announcing his presence before coming in anyways. He looked around the room.

“…ah.” Logan said, his expression hard to read. It was clear he had guessed Virgil’s intentions.

Virgil stood up. “Look, I know what happened to you was bad. I get that. But…I still think we’re safer here. If anything, Roman is there to help us out but even so I think he’s convinced Patton to leave us alone.” Virgil sighed. “A trip like the one we were going to take could very well kill us. It’s better if we stay here, where we already have a good system going, right?”

“You keep insisting Roman has been helping you out.” Logan remembered back to the human’s conversation before. “But how can we know for _certain_? They might seem apologetic, or sincere, but… I just don’t see how we can guarantee trust without putting ourselves at risk.”

“Well…I’ve basically been putting myself at risk this whole time.” Virgil told Logan. “I’ve been in and out of Roman’s presence more times that I can really count, and trust me, he had plenty of chances to keep me. But he always just let me go, even if he didn’t agree with my plan.”

“But what about Patton?” Logan spoke almost timidly, still afraid of not Patton himself but what he was capable of doing again.

“Roman said he had a change of heart and I trust him.” Virgil spoke, not wavering. “And if Patton was lying, I at least trust him to help us out again if he does try something.”

Logan was quiet for a moment, mulling this over, which was a good sign.

“Please Logan, with Roman on our side, we’re _safe_ here. Possibly more so then we were before all this.” Virgil said.

“I am…uncertain.” Logan said finally. “I know you, and I trust your judgement. But at the same time, I have concerns.”

Virgil thought for a moment, thinking back to what Logan said. “What if you…came with me to meet him?” Virgil suggested hesitantly, bracing himself for Logan’s reaction.

Logan considered this. “You’re quite sure it’s safe?”

Virgil nodded. “On my life.”

“Alright.” Logan nodded. “Then I shall accompany you.”

“Okay.” Virgil said, hardly believing he had convinced Logan to actually meet Roman. “Let’s go then.” He started through the familiar pathway.

“What, right now?” Logan hesitated, standing in the doorway.

Virgil paused, looking back. “Uh, yeah. No better time like the present, right? If…you know, you’re up to it?” Virgil asked.

Logan drummed his fingers on his leg, debating. When he finally decided it would be best to not delay, Logan took a deep breath and followed.

Virgil shot him a smile and continued on, hearing Logan’s footsteps behind him the whole way.

He paused at the entrance, turning to look at Logan. “Ready?”

“As ready as one can be, given the circumstances.” Logan nodded.

He placed a hand on his shoulder. “It’ll be okay.” Virgil promised before he turned and pushed open the door, running out into the open and motioning for Logan to follow.

Logan ran after him, missing a step when he caught sight of the human in bed _right there_. It was jarring, willingly putting himself at such a high risk like this in the middle of the day.

Virgil reached the nightstand first, climbing up it. He looked to Roman, who looked to be asleep, but he knew too well that looks could be deceiving. “Roman?”

As the human turned over, Logan took a startled step back, freezing when Roman opened his eyes.

“…oh!” Roman tried to keep his shock to a minimum, not wanting to startled Logan further. “I, ah, I see you were successful then.”

“Yeah, kind of.” Virgil looked at Logan. “Logan agreed to come here and meet you. To see if we really are safe here.” He smiled at Roman. “I’m sure you’ll have no problem convincing him of that.”

“Absolutely!” Roman perked up. “Er, how, exactly, do I prove that?”

“Uhh…” Right, how _could_ Roman prove it. “We can start with questions? Logan, I’m sure you have some, right?”

“Ah, no, I’m content to observe.” Logan said, uncomfortable with the human’s attention on him.

“Sorry.” Roman winced. “There’s no need to be nervous, I swear on my honor I won’t harm either of you.”

Logan just nodded, not sure if he believed that but knowing the human wanted a response.

“Ah…would the two of you perhaps join me for breakfast?” Roman suggested. “Mayhaps I can win you over with my cooking skills.”

Virgil snorted. “You do make some mean eggs…apparently.” He still didn’t really remember all that.

“Do you want a lift?” Roman was about to offer his hand, but paused. “Or, you can walk yourselves, if you prefer.”

“I prefer.” Logan assured him.

“That’s fine!” Roman hurriedly backed off on his offer. “Ah, in that case, I’ll just head to the kitchen. Any requests?”

Virgil glanced at Logan and knowing this was supposed to be convincing, turned to Roman. “Actually, Roman, I’ll take that lift. If you’re still offering it.”

Roman looked uncertain. “Sure?” He slowly put his hand down on the nightstand, expecting Logan to run away at any moment.

Logan, to his credit, did not run.

Virgil smiled and climbed on, looking back at Logan after he was settled. “We’ll meet you there?”

“No, I’ll… I’ll go with you.” Logan declared, not wanting Virgil to be alone.

“You don’t have to do that, Logan.” Roman assured him.

“It’s most efficient.” Logan spoke with the voice of a man whose mind is made up, and with determination he joined Virgil.

Virgil smiled at Logan, placing a hand on his shoulder as he climbed on. “Proud of you, L.” He whispered. It was a big step, willingly putting your life in someone’s hands.

Roman was always cautious when carrying Virgil, but he was extra cautious this time knowing how crucial it was to win Logan over. He went slowly, making sure his crutches didn’t slide against the tile.

“There we are.” Roman joked, setting his hand on the dining room table. “Please exit the Roman express.”

Virgil slid off and onto the table. “Thanks Roman.” He turned to Logan. “That wasn’t so bad, right?”

Logan nodded. There was actually something familiar about the action, actually. Despite everything, Logan only feared Patton because of his intent to keep Logan contained; the human had never harmed him. 

“Alright, some mean eggs, coming up!” Roman announced, turning instead to the stove.

Virgil grinned. This was actually going pretty good so far.

Unfortunately, it had to be ruined as there was a jingling of the doorknob. And that was all the warning they got before it opened. Revealing Patton.

“Hey, Roman, I-!” Patton froze as he took in the sight before him.

“Patton.” Roman kept his voice level, carefully eyeing between Logan and Patton. “Now’s…not the best time.”

Logan felt his heart pounding, glancing to Virgil if they should run. This trip was about trusting him, after all.

Virgil met Logan’s eyes and then went to Patton. Instead of backing away, he took a step forward. With Roman there, he felt braver.

“Stay where you are.” Virgil tried.

To his surprise, Patton nodded. “O-Okay, I won’t move…” Patton fidgeted with his shirt. He was happy to see Logan and even Virgil again…but the look of fear on Logan’s face told him that maybe he was better off just leaving. Although, he just promise to stay still.

“Is it better for Patton to leave?” Roman asked the borrowers directly. Honestly he thought so, but the way Logan hadn’t turned and bolted gave him hope.

“It depends.” Virgil looked Patton in the eyes. “Are you here to take Logan back?”

Patton’s eyes widened and he held his hands up in surrender. “No! No, I actually just came back to help Roman fix breakfast. I wasn’t even expecting to see the two of you here, b-but even so! I…I’ve realized my mistakes. I don’t want to keep you anymore, that was wrong of me. I actually wrote a whole note about it, maybe it would be better if I went and got it.” Patton murmured the last bit to himself.

“I read it.” Logan informed him, and he was surprised his voice didn’t shake.

Patton’s eyes widened. “You…You did? Oh, uh, well…what-what did you…think?” Patton asked, nervous. Virgil looked at Logan questionably.

“I…thought it was sincere.” Logan admitted. “But I still have a large query of doubts, and I don’t think one note excuses your behavior.”

Virgil nodded, Logan did have a point.

Patton sighed. “I…I know.” Patton bit his lip. “Maybe…maybe we could talk about it?”

“Maybe you could join us for breakfast?” Roman suggested gently, encouraged by the way everyone was acting civil.

Patton’s eyes widened. “Yeah! I mean, can I?” Patton asked, looking down at the borrowers.

Virgil looked at him warily. “Logan? It’s up to you.”

“I think that’s acceptable.” Logan nodded. 

“Great!” Roman grinned, putting on some more food. 

It would certainly be a tense meal, but nonetheless Roman was looking forward to it. Despite Patton’s impaired view of borrowers, it seemed there was a chance to repair these friendships after all.


End file.
